


Chimera

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitute Reno, Semi Alternate Universe, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: chi·me·ra: a horrible or unreal creature of the imagination: a vain or idle fancy.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 25th, 2007.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Solitia on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org, also under the same pen name on AO3. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.
> 
> \---  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

1

"Hey! Buddy! Get up, will ya? Seriously, get up! I'm not gonna get my ass locked up 'cause some big lug dropped over on my street."

There was a not-so-gentle kick to his side, rousing him.

"Damn it! I said get up! Come on… seriously," the voice called, sounding distinctly distressed and pulling him further from the tight webbing of thick darkness he'd fallen from. "Don't make me leave y'here. I will! I'll leave your ass here! If you're dead y' won't care anyway, right?"

Hands were rummaging through his jacket and along his pants with the familiar scent of ginger, honey and milk and natural musk. Something about the way the hands moved, though, wasn't comforting as it should have been; something in the voice wasn't quite right, either. He gave a soft moan and made to roll onto his side, coming in contact with brick and mortar. The voice sounded as though the one serving it had to continuously look over his shoulder as he crouched behind and put a hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be able t'get up on your own or y'need help? Better hurry before the cops show."

With another moan, Rude opened his eyes and stared at what was left of his shattered sunglasses. He picked them up by one corner of the used-to-be lens and stared at them slack-jawed. With an incredulous stare, he turned over his shoulder toward the figure without seeing anything in particular in the low light of the street lamps. He held them up so they could be seen.

"Mn, yea… sorry 'bout that. S'how I found ya. Stepped on 'em walkin' by with a… friend. Hey, you're not some cop or somethin' are ya? Dressed somethin' like onea those agent guys."

He snorted, turning over his shoulder and came eye to eye with big blues with a shock of cherry red hair. "Sup, Reno?"

The startled strawberry gave a start, edging back slightly. "Seriously, man. You a cop?"

Rude smiled and reached out for him. "What's this new game, huh? You wanna play? Is that it? Okay, you want me to be a cop, I'm a cop."

"I don't want you to be a cop. Cops arrest whores. Can't afford t'pay the fine. Business is slack right now. Barely made enough to cover costs tonight."

Rude flashed a confused look, outstretched hands wilting. "You Reno?"

"Who's askin'?"

"You… don't know me. Do you?"

He shook his head, returning the confusion. "Who're you?"

"Where am I?"

"Is there a problem?"

Reno whipped over his shoulder, staring up at the man in the brown and tan uniform. With a grin, he shifted to one knee and scratched the back of his head. "Yea, had too much t'drink. I'm getting' him home."

"You want a hand?" the officer asked, taking a step forward. Reno laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. We can manage. Just gotta get 'im up."

"You sure?" Again, another step forward. Reno didn't budge, well aware of the scare tactics the police often used to obtain subtle cues from offenders and he wasn't about to make the officer aware of anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head again with a slight smile and a soft sigh.

"He's alright. Aren't ya?"

Rude managed a nod and sat up a bit.

"Well if you need anything I'm gonna be just around the corner and down the street a bit."

"Cool, thanks, man." At least Reno would know where to stay away from. He might also consider changing streets for a night or two. Might do him good to have a change of pace. His regular clients would know to look for him a few streets down and he might pick up new business. He'd picked this area because there weren't any other whores in the area. The whole thing was his for the taking. Reno watched as the officer finally shuffled along and to the left around the corner of the building after a long, uncomfortable pause.

As the officer moved away, Rude leveled his question again, rephrasing it for the purpose of avoiding an investigation by the police. "They must patrol this area heavy. So where are we?"

"Standing on the street corner of a man who's trying to work," he mused, keeping his voice quiet in case anyone was listening.

"Yea, and you've got a quota." Striding from one of the alleyways, a giant wall of a man stepped forward, cracking his knuckles menacingly. "You got a client?"

"Yea, yea," Reno gestured, flapping his hand in the thug's general direction. "I'm gonna take the boy back t'Shinra. That's where this says he's from." With a flick of his wrist, the redhead returned the ID to Rude and flipped through his wallet with his opposite hand before returning it in similar fashion. He stood, dusting the knees of his faded jeans, the rips over the knees holding voraciously to the fabric. With an offered hand to Rude, he nodded once over his shoulder to the dim bruiser. "If I don't get back in an hour or so have them send someone for me. I lost my last client. Thought I was gonna drag him back here and kill him due to findin' Tiny here sprawled over the pavement like a suicide victim. Come on, Tiny. Let's get you home so I can get to bed. I'm beat."

Rude shook his head and brushed away the offered hand, standing on his own with a sway. Darting forward, Reno dropped under the arm bracing the tower against the wall, pulling the arm over his shoulder. He smirked up at him and took a step forward, pulling Rude along with him.

"You sure you're gonna get home tonight? You know he's gonna be lookin' for you."

"Yea, yea, I'm sure, yo," he muttered with another wave of the hand, ambling off with Rude in tow.

They were silent for awhile as they walked, Rude with his arm over Reno's shoulders. The redhead, although subtle, was looking over his shoulders and along the alleyways as they walked as though he expected someone to stop him. Rude watched him as they made their way along the dark streets with the humidity and silence both so high they could be sliced and served as a seven course meal. Several times the shorn-headed man opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, unsure of what to say. Finally he settled on a question and offered it carefully.

"So what do you do for a living?"

His step faltered a bit before he tossed his head with a laugh. "Told ya I'm a whore."

"You said you had a pimp, right? And a quota? How much do you have to pay?"

"I pay him half of whatever I make. Why? You want prices?"

"No, no," Rude chuckled, shaking his head. "Just curious is all." Another long, thick silence stretched between them and they continued along, Rude leaning less and less heavily on his companion's shoulders as they moved. With a shrug, he offered, "You need any money to cover the time you're missing by taking me back home?"

"Nah. I got it. Forget about it. That last guy woulda just been icing on the cake. He was a nice one. Looked clean an' smelled nice. Poor thing just wanted a blowjob. Girlfriend won't give 'im one. How sad, huh?"

Rude made a noise of agreement with a nod as the silence fell over them again, the only sound greeting them was their feet scraping along the gravel over wet pavement. Although he was supporting all of his own weight, he kept his arm around slim shoulders and enjoyed the feel of the slight arm around his waist.

"So we're here in Midgar in the sector three slums. You ever worked for Shinra?"

"Nope. The hell would I work for them?"

Rude shook his head, tugging at the lithe frame in a chummy hug. Although he said nothing, the meaning seemed to convey to his compatriot just as it would have to the Reno he was accustomed to.

"So you work as a whore in the sector three slums. Your old man still alive?"

Reno's head jerked toward him and he startled. "Whaddya know about my old man?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering."

"Died ten or so years ago. Shot t'death by onea you Turk fuckers. Not that I mind at all. Was a waste of space." Reno sighed and rubbed the back of his head, stumbling over the words he struggled to make before closing his mouth and settling for silence that continued until they reached the front doors of the Shinra Building.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Whaddya mean y'got no idea who'e is?!" Reno yelled, waving Rude's badge in the face of the bewildered guard. "Says right the fuck here he's Shinra property. Call 'em again."

"I've called them four times. They swear they've never heard of a Rude in any variation of the name you've given me. We really have no Rude working here for us. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Reno darted forward, snagged in mid-stride by a large paw wrapped around his arm. He looked back from Rude's hand to face before turning back on the guard with a snarl. "So what am I supposed t'do with 'im, eh? Beautiful bald-headed men don't just fall outta the sky y'know! He's gotta go somewhere!"

"Take him home with you, then! Just get the hell out of my booth!"

Rude gave a gentle tug on Reno's arm with a subtle nod back over his shoulder. The irritable redhead followed grudgingly. "So whaddya gonna do, Tiny? You got a place around here?"

"I stay in the Shinra dorms with y- uh…"

"With who?"

"Never mind." Rude shrugged with a faint blush tinting his ears. He opened his wallet and counted his remaining funds. "They still accept Gil around here?"

"You gonna rent a place or something?"

"I can stay at a hotel until they get everything sorted out at the headquarters."

They stood staring at each other for a long length of time, Rude's wallet still standing open between his fingers and Reno dancing nervously until both realized the implications.

"Look, why don't you save some cash and stay with me? I'm cheaper than a hotel an' I won't even charge ya full price. Whaddya say?"

Rude stepped off the curb and into the street expecting Reno to follow. When the presence wasn't at his side, he turned over his shoulder and gestured. "Coming? I don't know where you live."

Reno grinned and jaunted over, pressing in hard against Rude's side and wrapping his arm through the other's. "So you'll stay? Won't even charge ya for the space. I'll even take business elsewhere until y'get shit sorted out. All y'gotta do is share the bed. Deal?"

Rude gave a single nod and Reno kept a steady stream of general chit chat going about everything and nothing.

"So, can I ask you something?" Rude dared, eyes shielded by a spare pair of signature sunglasses he'd donned before his return to Shinra Corporation.

"Sure. Ask anything ya want, yo."

"What happened that you escaped when your old man was shot?"

"Oh. Hid in the closet an' ran back t'M… my friend's place."

"Max?"

"Mn. Yea."

They drew up in front of a small ramshackle room in the middle of the worst area of the slums and Reno unlocked the surprisingly sturdy door and threw it open into the studio apartment. With a gesture and a bow, he ushered the shy straggler into his abode, closing the door behind them once they were inside and threw a series of locks along the back from top to bottom. Heaving a large sigh, the redhead dropped the heavy boots by the door and made his way into the kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. Traipsing barefoot back into the main room, he sat in one of the chairs along the walls. Although the furniture was worn, it was good quality. Reno gestured to one of the seats with a freshly poured glass of wine outreached.

"You always have a glass of wine in the evening?"

"Good for th'health."

Rude gave another nod and took a sip of the burgandy fluid, appreciating the taste as one of the favorites his Reno had shared with him before. The new Reno smirked over his own glass, eyes dancing mischievously. "Y'know… it's after hours an'… you're fuckin' gorgeous, yo. Free'a charge. One night only. Be one'a the only men in Midgar t'get a piece'a me for free." The suggestion was given lightly but not without gravity. Rude had no questions in his mind that his spunky young companion was giving him the honest truth. Reno wouldn't miss a paycheck.

"Is that a fact? How many besides me would have gotten some for free, hm?"

"Two."

"Two? Seriously? Max is one. Who's the other?"

Reno's brow furrowed and his head quirked to the side. "Old boyfriend. Nice guy. Works for ya."

"Ryun?"

"Yea. Y'know 'im, then. Nice guy. Kinda sad it had t'end. Wanted me t'get outta whorin'. Told 'im I couldn't make more money somewhere else." He gave a shrug of slight shoulders. "He told me t'get out an' that was that."

"You wouldn't give it up for a boyfriend?"

"Got expensive taste, Tiny. Can't fund that outta my boy's check, yo. Gotta make the money m'self."

"Why don't you get a better place, then, if you've got such 'expensive taste'?"

"Ah, workin' on that," Reno agreed with a wag of his finger. "See, I got enough saved for a nice down deposit an' a few months rent. I just need a couple more months so I can pick a new neighborhood an' take a few hits in pay before that happens. Well, that an' I have to mrhrhfh…" The last of his words muffled into his wineglass.

"Have to what?"

"…kill off m'pimp…"

"Ah." Rude gave the issuance as though it were commonplace, giving Reno pause and another head quirk. His face crunched and he gave Rude a questioning look, leaning forward slightly. Rude chuckled, swilling a bit more of his drink. "It's not that uncommon, Reno."

The pale beauty settled back into the chair and curled his feet underneath him, taking a hefty drink of the wine and setting the glass on the single stand between them. He made a gesture with the bottle but Rude, set his hand over the open rim with a shake of his head. With a soft nod, the bottle was returned to the kitchen with a clink of glass against metal and he returned, shedding clothes along the way, each of the articles draped over his arm beginning with the ripped fishnet shirt. It was followed by the tank top underneath before he dropped onto the side of the bed and unfastened the studded collar, all three items being deposited over the stand. Next he shed the tight, worn and torn jeans in one smooth motion to be dropped to the floor beside the stand. The stark figure strolled into the bathroom, turned the water on and left the bathroom door standing wide open, the mirror fully visible from where Rude was sitting. Although he was doing his best to be a gentleman and avert his eyes, they drifted to the mirror and the figure showering without a curtain drawn. Catching himself, he forced his gaze around the room: two chairs where they had been sitting, the end table between them, bookshelf with only three or four books on the wall that also held a couple of seashells and polished rocks, a dresser, a large window beside the bed that took up the majority of the room. Judging by the sparse accessories, Rude imagined Reno wasn't really the type to entertain more than one guest at a time.

Doe eyes drifted yet again to the mirror in the bathroom and he watched for quite a bit of time, cheeks pinking as he caught himself voyeuring again and turned around fully in the chair to stare at the bed, the turned corner exposing smooth, silken black sheets and a matching velvet blanket with a thick, warm comforter the color of the wine they had imbibed. The pillows were covered in a velveteen casing in the same deep wine color as the comforter. Rude stifled a yawn, the soft mattress deep and inviting.

Poking his head out of the doorway, the toweling scarlet offered, "You need a shower? I know you don't have clothes to change into but I make it a point not to get into bed dirty. It's my sanctuary."

Rude stood, shucking clothing onto the chair he vacated, turning toward the bathroom as the gape-mouthed man stared openly at him. "What?"

"You… you're…" Reno's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Not shy, are we?"

"Not with you. Got no need to be."

"Good. Then the 'Goddamn you're beautiful' shouldn't bother ya."

Rude shook his head, tips of his ears tingeing slightly as he pushed past Reno into the bathroom. Stopping in front of the toilet, he turned back over his shoulder. "I would like a little privacy for this, though."

"Ah. Bladder shy. Gotcha." He dropped the towel on the corner of the small countertop area and wandered out clutching a hairbrush and dragging it through the now limp strands clinging across his shoulders and back. Rude watched him for a moment before turning back to the matter at hand.

Parking himself on the lower corner of the bed, Reno brushed his hair back and dropped the thick paddle onto the stand. Pausing only for a moment, he retrieved his partial glass of wine and one of the books from the bookshelf and dropped into bed to read as the sun began poking the first rays of light through the wide curtain-shaded window.

When Rude wandered out a few moments later, freshly showered and toweled, he stood for a moment, watching as blue eyes scanned the page effortlessly and each page flip leading to a sip from the wine glass. Rude slightly regretted finishing his wine as early as he did and wished desperately that this Reno was his. It was difficult to keep the distance expected of two people who barely knew one another and was now particularly hard given the curve of the small of the lithe back and casually drooping limbs outside the comforter. Recounting the words previously issued, Rude stepped forward but paused at the foot of the bed. With a soft noise, the tall, tattooed man cleared his throat and waited until Reno marked the page and turned toward him.

"Where should I sleep? You don't have a sofa."

Reno smirked and gave an amused snort. "I told you y'had t'share the bed. It's big enough for the two of us."

"It's big enough for three people."

"Mn. King size. Plenty of room." He slipped gracefully from between the sheets and gestured toward it with his left hand. "You have a preference?"

"No. You?"

"D'rather sleep on the outside edge. Makes it easier t'get away, f'I need it."

Rude nodded and crawled across the foot of the bed, depositing himself under the sheets with a deep sigh as the silk met his flesh. "Damn this feels good."

"Dunnit?" The reading redhead smirked, turning back onto his belly and opening the book to where he'd left off. "Some good shit, yo. Seriously good shit. Paid an arm an' a fuckin' leg for this shit, but it's like heaven comin' home t'it."

"Better than a lover," Rude murmured, nestling into the covers and stifling a yawn.

"Nah, not better. Just… less work." With a shuddering sigh, Reno closed the book, tossed off the last of his wine and burrowed into the blankets. His last motion was to pull the cording, allowing the drapes to fall around the canopy of the bed. "You okay with the drapes? It gets bright in here during the day."

"It's fine."

With a faint hum, Reno burrowed again, tugging the blankets up over his shoulders and nestled down. Rude had to stop himself for reaching out for the huddled form beside him, rolling onto his arm before he touched him, heart panging in response. He finally understood the meaning of the term, 'so close, yet so far away'.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Reno shifted, startling awake at the large paw thrown over his shoulders. He rolled over groggily, curling onto the broad chest. "Wha'did ya have?"

With a soft snore, Rude pulled the sleepy interrogator in against his chest and curled into him, snuggling him in against his side.

"Hey. You. Whad'ya have, yo?"

"Hmm?" Rude picked his head up off the pillow and looked down at Reno sleepily. "What are you talking about?"

"What'd y'pay for an' did y'get it yet?"

"You know you're at home, right?"

"Huh?" Throwing a glance around his room, Reno shook his head and sighed.

"Remember you let me stay with you tonight? They said they didn't know me at Shinra and you brought me back here, remember?"

"Ah, yea. You're the one with all the tattoos. Offer was for a freebie. You ever get it?"

Rude chuckled. "Nah. I don't want it, either."

"It's free. Completely free. No catch."

"I know."

"An' you don't want it?"

Rude chuckled again, lacing his fingers through soft red locks. "Nuh-uh."

"Then… whaddya want?"

"Just to curl up and get some sleep." He wrapped his arms around the thin frame and pulled him close, loving the feel of the cool cheek against his chest.

"It's… it's free."

"Yea, but I just want to be close to you. I don't want to fuck you."

"You don't want sex?" The pitch of his voice had been raising in small intervals since the beginning of the conversation, the question was offered incredulously.

"Nope. Just wanna cuddle if that's alright with you." It had worked with his Reno. This one should be no different.

"Mn. 'Kay." He was quiet for a moment, listening to the breath entering and exiting the confusing man's body as his heart beat steadily under the pressed ear. "So… can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you just… rub my back?"

Rude stifled a laugh and did as requested, a low purr rumbling from his bedmate. A short amount of time later, he was snoring, leaving Rude to resume his interrupted nap.

He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour when a loud banging on the front door rattled the wood in the frame, jolting both of them awake. Reno hit the bed beside him with a balled fist. "What the hell do you want?!"

"You didn't pay me last night, bitch!" came the muffled reply, followed by another round of banging on the door. "How am I supposed to pay my bills if you don't pay me what I'm owed?"

"Shit, I forgot. Got involved with somethin' last night an' forgot. Hang on an' I'll let ya in." Shrugging out of Rude's embrace, he dropped to the floor and padded across to the door. Rude could hear the locks being undone and the door opening. "Get in here. You're lettin' the hot air out. Then again, I'm lettin' more in."

"Don't get smart with me, you cunt. You owe me."

"Yea, an' I'll fuckin' pay ya. Hold yer shorts on."

Heavy footfalls sounded across the floor, advancing toward the bed. An equally heavy hand pulled the curtains back and parked on the bed. Rude had to resist the urge to lay the man out. He was certain Reno wouldn't mind if he had.

"This is the second time this week you've forgotten to pay me." He made air quotes with his meaty fingers around 'forgotten', leaning back in a lazy pose, completely oblivious to Rude reclining on his side behind him. When Reno turned around he nearly choked, Rude sitting up slightly and gesturing to the idea he could easily break the new arrival's neck. Reno shook his head slightly, face crunching in on itself before turning back to the wad of cash in his hand. He counted out half, handed it to the mammoth lunk, then doled out another hundred gil and forked it over as well.

"So there's your late fee. Now get the fuck out."

He gave an indignant huff that sounded half like indigestion and rose from the bed with a hefty gust of BO threading its way obnoxiously through Rude's nose hairs. He shuddered and choked back the bile rising in his throat, shooting Reno a look of pure disgust. The whipped redhead shrugged and shut the door behind their retreating offender and locked every one of the locks behind him. Rude sat up, fluffing the blankets to remove the sickening odor and flapped the curtains around the bed. Reno returned with a bottle of laundry refresher and sprayed the area where the massive rear had parked and the curtains near his body before turning the comforter around so the liquid could dry at the bottom of the bed and he could climb between the sheets. Returning to the bed, he nestled his forehead into the crook of Rude's arm with an offered, "hate-so-much."

"Your pimp?"

"How could you tell?"

"His lovely floral fragrance."

Reno laughed, pressing in closer to the warmth Rude offered. "He's a real gem, innhe?"

It was Rude's turn to chuckle, draping an arm over the thin waist. "Something." There was a pause in conversation where they simply enjoyed the comfort of one another before Rude spoke again. "Hey, you mind if I do something for you?"

"Not unless it involves killing my pimp. Can't kill 'im yet. He's serving a purpose."

"Paying your rent?" Rude shifted, pressing Reno onto his stomach and straddling across his backside.

"Hey, you're a smart kid. Yea. That's what's letting me save my money for the new apartment." Extending his toes, he pressed into the bed and raised his backside into the firm buttocks. "You're a bit high."

"Not for what I'm doing."

"Then it's somethin' I've never done before, yo. What is it?"

"You'll see."

Pressing his thumbs into the flesh at the base of his spine, Rude worked the muscle underneath, prodding at the deep knots that twisted underneath. Reno gave a soft noise and dropped back flat onto the bed, each stroke the large hands made across his back eliciting a pleasant note, even when a knot slipped from its deep hold. The mountainous man worked slowly along his spine, working out toward his sides to coax the tired, stressed muscle to release its hold. By the time he'd reached Reno's neck, the pleased redhead was nearly purring.

"Damn near orgasmic, Tiny."

"I have a name, you know."

"Oh? You wanna get on a first name basis?" Reno smirked over the arm he'd planted firmly against his face.

"Rude."

"'Kay, Rude."

Satisfied with his work, he rolled back onto the bed, tucking his arm underneath the pillow to prop it under his head. "Better?"

"Mn, Gods, yea. Got magic fingers, Ti- I mean Rude." Arching back, he gave a long stretch, arms extended toward the headboard. "So much better."

Rude's stomach gave a healthy grumble and he looked down at it, irritated, as Reno laughed. He sat up and shoved off the side of the bed, shuffling into the kitchen. Rude stretched and yawned, shoving himself to his feet to follow behind. As soon as he hit the kitchen he saw Reno's backside hanging out of the refrigerator, dancing as he reached for this thing or the other. He returned and deposited several items on the counter beside the stove, the cramped quarters only large enough for one person. Working quickly, he tossed some sausage, peppers and tomatoes in a skillet with a bit of garlic and onion. As it browned, he mixed together eggs and something Rude assumed to be pickle juice with a bit of salt and pepper and water. This was poured over the sautéed mixture and a lid was added as he worked on some toast. He poured two glasses of milk, dropped the buttered, toasted bread on two plates, split the egg with a fork and pulled a half onto each plate, handing one to Rude and picking up the second for himself, then wandered out into the main room. Rude followed behind with wide eyes.

"You cook?"

"'Course I cook. Can't eat without it, yo. Cheaper this way." He parked in the same chair he'd sat in before, turning his legs underneath and set the plate on the arm of the chair. "Next place I get'll have a table an' chairs."

Rude sat across his discarded uniform legs and rested the plate against the arm of the chair as well. "Good thing you have blinds over the window."

Reno smirked, stuffing a large bite of egg into his mouth. "Yea. You'd be embarrassed."

Rude sniffed at the food, cutting a small bite and allowing it to pass his lips warily. After the first chew, however, he decided it was actually quite good and devoured the entire serving as Reno watched. Having only finished half his plate, he handed it over to Rude.

"Don't you want it?"

"Full. Eat it so it doesn't go t'waste."

Rude's eyes traveled the length of his frame, noting the ribs jutting under tight skin. Reno stood and wandered over to the bed, picking up his book again. "You just don't want to do your own dishes," he kidded, nibbling on the egg with a concerned look. "You sure you don't want more of this?"

Reno waved over his shoulder. Rude took that as a 'no' and finished the last of the omelet and downed his milk before taking their plates to the kitchen. He washed and dried the breakfastware, putting it back from whence he'd seen it come and wandered back to the bed, perching on the edge.

"Don't be a stranger. I'm yours forever now, yo. Nobody's ever done that for me before." He closed the book and set it back on the stand, curling into Rude's chest. "You're the first anybody t'stay with me the night an' not fuck me. You're the first t'give me a backrub. Y'did the dishes…" Looking up into Rude's eyes, he pressed his nose against the other's. "Rude? Can I keep you?"

"The other you asked me that, too. Know what I told him?"

"What?"

"I said yes."

"But… if there's another me… won't y'leave when ya can go back home t'him?

"But I'd still be with you, right?"

"Mn. Guess that'd work. Maybe why I was so concerned with ya, yanno? Anybody else I woulda just left there thinkin' they were drunk."

"I'm very glad you stayed to help me. I would have been in a world of hurt if you hadn't."

Reno smiled, crawling onto the barrel of his chest and perching. "Kinda tired an' need m'beauty sleep before I go t'work. You up for it?"

"After one thing."

"Whazzat?"

Rude leaned in for a soft kiss, pressing Reno's head into his chest when he'd finished. "I got a question first."

"Oh?" He was humming again, fingers trailing along the ink across Rude's chest.

"First you said you wouldn't bring business back to you place. Then you said you never brought people here. Which is it?"

With a discouraged noise, Reno rutted the valley between Rude's pecs and sighed. "Don't bring anybody here. S'my place. Just… just was…"

"Talking big?"

"Mn. Yea."


	4. Chapter 4

4

After waking from another nap and declining another offer from Reno, Rude had dressed and tried dialing Rufus on his cell phone, an action that had slipped his mind the previous night. Unfortunately, the recorded voice in his ear reported his service had been turned off. The small silver unit now nothing more than a weight in his pocket, he tossed it onto Reno's dresser and sunk into the chair with his head between his hands, contemplating a possible explanation as to why he'd been turned away. Just yesterday he and Reno had been on assignment in Nibelheim investigating reports of a strange creature no one had seen before invading the outskirts of town and snagging small pets. He knew they'd arrived and had gotten out of the car, Reno having sworn he'd caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and beating on his arm to stop the car. Rude, of course, had complied and pulled to the side of the road, the anxious rebel leaping from the open door of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. What had happened after Rude had stepped out of the car, however, he couldn't quite put his finger on. When he tried to look in Reno's direction, the sun caught in his eyes and blinded him. It was then Rude gave up on trying to remember, figuring it would come to him when he needed it.

He hadn't much time to actually contemplate, however, before Reno slid into his lap, still naked and straddling his knees with a worried look. He'd asked if Rude was alright, running flat hands over his chest soothingly. Rude huffed lightly and nodded at him, the gesture understood but unbelieved by the seducer in his lap who was doing his very best to make Rude take the offer of free sex. Again he had declined and ushered the impatient imp into the chair in his stead. Although he'd tried to leave alone, Reno wouldn't hear of it and made the offer to take him home to Shinra again.

They'd caught a light lunch at a sushi bar Reno was particularly fond of, taking a seat to watch the food prepared before eating. Another offer for a favor was thwarted as they sat and chatted with one another about life and duty and family. Rude asked questions and listened as Reno expounded in a great amount of detail, eyes dancing shyly when topics reached too close to home for comfort. The questions had been turned back on him as well and he'd had to answer things he'd told his Reno already that this one had no idea of. He'd seemed particularly shocked to learn of Rude's background and family history, nodding and adding very little quippy conversation as he explained.

After lunch it was back to the same gate at the Shinra building with the same guard who had been on duty the night before. He seemed distinctly perturbed to see them again.

"Look, I told you people yesterday that they don't know who he is. I know you pauper people wanna get in there and harass the President, but for crying out loud! I don't have anything to do with that. Seriously! Just get the hell out! I don't want to have to deal with you guys anymore! Don't make me call security on you. I don't wanna be a dick about this, seriously, but if you don't stop bothering me I'll have to call!"

Having stared at the flustered guard during his entire admission, Reno rounded on Rude, jabbing a finger into his chest as he advanced. "What the hell's up with this, huh? You ARE some kinda cop, ain't ya? The only way you could have a fake ID that good. You part of a sting operation, yo? Tryin' t'lock me up? Seein' where I live an' where I work? Huh?"

With each pointed poke into his chest, Rude took a small step back, hands up apologetically. "Listen, I don't know why they don't know me. I swear, I work for Shinra and my name is Rude. My partner's name is Reno and he looks a fuck of a lot like you. Seriously. I'm not a cop. If I was I could have dragged you into the police headquarters when that guy came crawling out of the shadows and said something about a quota. I heard enough at that point I could have hooked you into any line of reasoning I wanted. I don't know what's going on, but my Reno would have known me and we could have gotten back inside the Shinra building because we work there."

"That story just ain't holdin' water anymore, yo. S'ridiculous. Dunno how y'figured out m'name, but… y'gotta knock it off. Whaddya doin' here? Whaddya want? Where y'gonna go?"

Rude sighed heavily and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I'm telling you. My name is Rude. My partner is Reno. We both work here. You look exactly like my partner. I don't know what's going on."

"How the hell do you not know what's happening? What, did you just fall through a hole in the sky or somethin'? Not that I don't believe in angels or anything, but… I don't. The hell are you here for? What's going on? Where are you from!?"

"Don't make me repeat myself again."

"You sure you're not somea them terrorists that hate this place, yo? Ain't got nothin' against it, myself, either way, but… there's a lot of trouble with those people an' shit an' I don't wanna get involved. If you're jerkin' my chain, I swear!"

Rude ripped the sunglasses from his face, squinting in the low light of the overcast day and looked down into Reno's eyes. "I am Rude of the Turks and I work for the Shinra Corporation!"

Reno opened his mouth for another volley of attacks when an idea struck him suddenly and he closed his mouth, eyes widening. "You want in that building, right?"

"I need to talk to President Shinra. He'll know what's going on, or at least Tseng will."

"You need to get into that building."

"Yes. That's what I've been saying."

Reno's eyes gleamed as thoughts could nearly be plucked as they rushed across his mind. "Rufus Shinra's got money."

"Yea."

"I can get the rest of the money for my apartment."

"What?"

"I can get you into that building."

"How are you going to do that, Reno? You've already tried that."

"Yea, but not like this."

"What are you planning?"

"I heard something once. Wanna see if it's still true?"

"What did you hear?"

Reno's eyes narrowed roguishly. "Just trust me."

Reno had taken Rude shopping, picking up a new outfit of clothes for him out of the money he'd secretly lifted from his pimp, tucking it into a drawer before counting out half of the roll he'd presented as his total earnings. He'd confided in Rude, however, that his pimp was starting to get wise and he'd need to get out soon but wasn't rushing the choice any faster than he had to. After a fresh change of clothes and another shower at Reno's insistence, they took the train to the far side of Midgar and set up in a remote area in the sector seven slums.

"Reno, what are we doing here?"

"You said you wanted in that building and I'm gonna get y'there," Reno stated, thumping Rude in the middle of the chest. "How good are you at trailin' people?"

"Trailing people? Reno, what are you up to?"

He smiled, shaking his head and sighing amusedly. "You want in there, just follow my lead."

"Your lead right now is to sit on your butt."

"Don't be a smartass, Rude. We gotta wait here until we see the…" His voice faded as his attention caught on a tall, dark haired man in a smart suit strolling by their spot against the wall in an alleyway. Reno waited until the man had passed by, giving him a small lead before stepping out around the corner and falling into step a few paces behind. Although he kept his eyes on the ground, he was watching the man's shined patent dress shoes clicking along the pavement. They followed for a few blocks before he turned into an alley just outside the bustle of hurried activity. The pair rounded after him, finding him leaned against the wall, duster length coat straight at his sides as he lit a pair of cigarettes, looking up at them over the flame before handing one to Reno. Rude choked as the flicker lit his visage. Taking the smoke and a long drag, he gave a short nod and waited for the man to speak before issuing any questions.

"It's been a long time, Reno, my pet. You have need of something?"

"Yea. Need ya t'get me inside the Shinra building. Got some business there."

"Business? Reno, you know I have all of the upper plate covered. You chose to give that up when you left, don't you remember?"

"They say they've never heard of my friend here, Max. He swears he's the real deal. Got the ID an' everything. Whaddya know?"

Max gave the tall, glowering mass a once-over, nodding once in his direction in a gesture that was not returned. "Absolutely nothing, Reno, my love. What makes you think I'd know something?"

Reno sighed, knowing the game all too well. "Alright. Whaddya want?"

"One night. That's all I ever ask."

"One night of what?"

"One night to utilize your services again. You've cost me a lot of money since you slid from my home."

"One night, ten percent."

"Ten percent? Reno, that's hardly fair," Max purred, pausing for another drag from his cigarette. "The other boys pay me thirty-five."

"Fine. Thirty-five it is. One night, I choose, an' you keep your hands offa me."

"Still have that deal with Ryun, do you?"

Reno nodded. "Yes. Still have that deal with Ryun. Will have 'til the day I die. He hates you."

"Only because I'm a pedophile."

"Nah, it's because you're a slimy bastard t'go with it. Now how about getting us into that building, huh?"

Max chuckled, holding his arm out for Reno to come into his embrace. Reluctantly, the redhead obeyed, looking very much like the kicked puppy that set Rude's stomach churning as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side in silent rage.

"I'll send a car around at eight. Don't be late. And bring your friend. He amuses me."


	5. Chapter 5

5

True to Max's instructions, a long black town car arrived in front of Reno's apartment, drawing out a small crowd of people to stare at their reflections in the polished metal. Before walking out the door, Reno fussed with the collar of Rude's shirt and the buttons on the jacket of the second new purchase of the day. With a final tug to the tail of the tailored suit, Reno pleaded, "Just please don't spill anything on the shirt. I don't wanna have t'pay for dry cleanin' tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do this at all, Reno," Rude carped, feeling rather foolish in the tailed coat.

"I know the dress code. Used t'work there. I know he's not letting me choose the night. He's gonna have me workin' for 'im tonight." The words were hurried, making him sound like a mother criticizing her son before a big recital as he still pinched and tugged and pulled at the suit. Rude shook his head, wrapping a hand around fidgeting digits.

"The tailor did that already. You're fine. Let's go."

Reno made a noise of vague protest, drawing in a deep breath for courage. He opened the door to the apartment dramatically, coming face to face with a dingy, sweat soaked shirt and cracking knuckles. "What's the rush. Not thinkin' of runnin' out on me, are ya?"

"Can you just butt the fuck out? I'm late."

"You're due out at 10 tonight, Barton. Don't fuckin' forget that shit. Y'owe me for rent this month."

"I owe you for rent every month no matter HOW much I bring in! Get the fuck out of my way unless you want to piss off-"

"Reno," Max called, stepping from the back of the car, "hurry along, now. We're late."

The fat wall rolled to the side with a prepared snide comment that fell deaf and stammering as a sawed off shotgun leveled at his eyes by one of the drivers, the second drawing a bead on his forehead. The redhead trotted by, Rude closing the apartment door and following along behind. Max held his hand out for Reno and he took it as he climbed inside. Rude, too, tucked into the rear of the vehicle and took a seat, eyes bulging as they lit on Reno curled into Max's lap and nuzzling his neck. The perched mountain swallowed hard, turning his attention away from the wiry red and the penguin suited man, keeping his eyes focused out the front window until both drivers were seated and the privacy window closed between them.

"I don't believe we were well introduced in the alleyway. My name is Maxwell Bauman. I work for the Shinra Corporation in the investments department as well as having a side business of my own. What of you?"

Keeping his eyes forward facing, Rude cleared his throat and answered as peaceably as he could. "I'm Rude of the Turks."

"You're a Turk and you're knocking elbows with a whore? Really. How far we have fallen."

Rude said nothing, the urge to strangle the life out of the snide man was nearly more than he could contain. Again his hands worked off the stress as best they could in their tightening and loosening, but the action was less and less effective as the ride wore on, especially after hearing the sound of their lips meeting and the shift of the seat beside him. Rude began a silent mantra of mostly sensible words, each one losing meaning until the words eventually sounded as gibberish to his own ears.

Cool finger slipped into his, squeezing reassuringly and he turned to see Reno peeking at him out of the corner of his eye as Max busily fondled him, one hand in the back of his pants and the other roughly tugging at his hair. Unable to stop the entire motion, a low growl rumbled between his teeth and he dropped Reno's hand, turning to look out the window until the car slowed in front of a large stone front mansion. Once the car had stopped, Rude forced himself to wait patiently until the door was opened for him and he could step out. Before Reno could exit, however, both doors were closed and the drivers stood at each door. Rude's brow furrowed as he watched them until the car rocked hard. Rude rolled his eyes and sighed a hard sigh, making his way toward the access door to the side of the mansion where he'd seen Maki emerge while he was still home in his world.

A hard tug on the handle resulted in the metal knob pulling loose in his hand, solving the problem of it originally being locked. Rude welcomed himself inside, wandering through the dark concrete floored room lined with metal shelving units containing various boxes and containers. Tipping the corner of one box, Rude peered inside finding a wide array of used sex toys and old lingerie. Suddenly wishing he hadn't ventured a peek, he tipped the box back onto the shelf and wandered along the corridor, taking himself in through the next door he happened upon.

Once through he was greeted by a busy bustle of boys in various states of undress pressed past, giving him odd and downright irritated looks. Rude raised an eyebrow and continued through what he now realized was their dressing room, looking for the door. His eyes caught on a familiar back end bent over a trunk, riffling through and thrusting various articles of clothing and accessories toward awaiting boys, bopping back and forth between the various trunks and boxes for each delicate creature appearing before him, the line shifting as he moved. As though he could sense the attention focused on his back, Rude could almost see his cat ears twitch as he turned partially over his shoulder, all activity in the room stopping dead.

Rude suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

A pair of hands gripped his shoulders, dark tresses falling over the black clad shoulder. "I think you might be lost," the soft voice soothed, ushering Rude toward the door.

"I thought the door back there was the one they were talking about. My apologies," Rude offered, making sure his step was quick enough to stay ahead of the hurried push as they exited the dressing room.

"It happens all the time. Your invitation?"

"Uh, invitation? I… wasn't told I needed one."

"Then how did you find out about our party? It's an invitation only event. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Rude made a mental note to tell Maki just how abnormally calm and soothing he was despite stress. If he ever needed a bedtime story, he knew just who to look up. Scanning the ballroom that had already begun filling with guests, he hoped he would find Reno before he was tossed out with nowhere to go and completely unsure where he was due to the dark windows of the car sent for them. Although he had a good idea, he wasn't comfortable leaving Reno alone here, especially given the words "play" and "show" being used in conjunction with "party" and "invite only". With a stiff jerk, Rude stopped their forward momentum, cherry red hair visible in the main hall surrounded by a rather large crowd of onlookers as Max chatted and tugged the redhead by the waist to accent whatever point he was making. Although Reno was smiling, Rude could see the lie in his eyes. Pointing over the wide floor of the ballroom, he gave a nodded gesture toward them. "I'm here with Reno."

Deep charcoal eyes regarded him carefully, eyes dancing over his features, Maki's expression Zen; soft and pleasant without showing any other emotion. "Then let us go and talk to Reno. Should I find he doesn't know you I'll have to remove you."

Rude said nothing, heading in Reno's direction, their eyes meeting through the dark shades. A faint smile touched the corners of his lips and he waved gently, those noting the gesture turning over their shoulders to stare. The motion spread until everyone was watching their approach and Rude squared his shoulders as they approached, stopping just short of the outside of the circle. With a look to Max, he slid from the arm wrapped about his waist and pressed through the crowd, curling into Rude's chest. The motion set the pale sentry at ease and he gave a slight bow with his head before retracing their steps to the dressing room once again.

"Where did you wander off to? Was worried about you." Reno was making overtures at flirting with him, the crowd watching the human play before them with great interest. Rude was glad for the dark lenses shielding his weak spot and cleared his throat, shifting and squaring off his posture to look more intimidating. A few of the guests turned away, others became more interested.

"Went in through the side door."

"Oh. You should have waited. We weren't long. Never takes Max long with me." A proud grin lit the eyes and lips of the pursuant young man who trailed a finger along the sharp suit. "You look damned good if I do say so myself."

"Thanks."

"So what's up with the silent act? You weren't this quiet at home."

"More people."

"Ah. So, you feel like being my escort tonight? Max only wants me to be a feature in his showcase for a couple of hours tonight."

The words stumbled around Rude's brain for awhile, rummaging through his brain for any information it could stick to, coming back out his mouth as a blank. "Showcase?"

"Yea. You'll see. They'll start rolling the cases out soon." Reno pushed gently on Rude's arm, herding him toward a small refreshment table. "Do you do any kind of drugs or alcohol?"

Rude quirked a brow in response.

"Mn. Didn't think so. How about wine?"

A hummed affirmative was his answer.

Reno scanned the bottles, selecting with a slight gesture. The server nodded and poured two glasses, offering them forward with a bow of his head. Placing the glass into Rude's hand, he swilled the fine fruit with his forehead raised in question of his choice. The shaded man sipped his drink as well, giving a single nod of approval that triggered a smile on his companion's face.

A throat cleared behind them and Reno turned, being met with a deep bow. The casual demeanor changed, eyes narrowing as though he were inspecting a racehorse for show. They took one another in, the young man nervous and Reno amused to see him dancing on the end of his hook. "Come back again later when you've grown some confidence."

With a disappointed noise, the boy left, leaving Rude to quirk.

"I only have a limited number of cards. Each of the guests approaches us and tries to woo a card out of us. I've got a reputation because I'm one of the hardest boys to get one out of. The other's Baby. He and I both are picky as hell."

"You're not giving him a card?"

"I'll save him one. He's got balls." Rude chuckled, stifling an obvious retort that the young socialite picked up on. Stopping mid-sip, he gave a soft laugh. "Cute, Rude." After a swallow of the inebriant, he continued with his line of reasoning. "He not only was the first to approach me tonight but he's young and cute, too. Can't let him think he'd get something out of me so easy."

"So it's a game."

Another of those delicious smiles turned the corners of his lips, showing white teeth behind the rim of the glass he still held against the soft flesh. "It's a game but it's like a social status symbol. They get to keep your card and say they've had the ass of an exclusive. I don't know precisely what my title is, but Max keeps certain of us for himself after they've brought in enough money. I'm not sure who's brought in more between me and Baby, but the two of us are his bread winners. This mansion? Paid for off our bodily fluids. The other boys do a fair share, too, but…"

The scarlet bon vivant dropped off, watching as several wheeled carts were rolled out, each one shielded with a velvet curtain. Reno gestured toward them with a knowing look, leaving Rude to partially question their contents although he was decently sure his guess was right. At the same time, the curtains were drawn, each of the boxes containing one of the boys with the largest box holding a stunning little catboy painted in osculated spots who pawed at the edges of the box before stretching seductively and placing himself in the center amongst lush pillows. Reno gave a nudge, gesturing toward him. "That's Baby. He's so damned adorable it hurts."

The other boys were dressed in various costumes, one a bunny with cute little white ruffs, another a Chocobo with black and gold feathers, and still another as a puppy with brown ears, tail and a painted puppy nose. The next two he had a bit of trouble on, settling finally on a giraffe with the yellow, orange and brown spots painted along his skin and a soft brown spiny creature Rude guessed to be a hedgehog.

No announcements were made, guests simply milling and staring at the creatures contained in the mock zoo and placing cards in the slots along the sides of the box. Rude cast a wary eye down at Reno who offered an explanation as they wandered along. "The boys can't see outside the boxes. They're shielded from seeing people staring at them while they service clients. There are only ten slots so each boy has to make their service quick and good. A lot of the clients come in because they're voyeurs. Not many people step into the boxes. Cowards." Working his way through the assembled crowd he was stopped by a bow or a word of greeting which he acknowledged with a nod. He stopped, however, when a hand wrapped around his elbow and handed him a replacement for the now dwindling supply of wine in his glass.

It was his suitor from previously, offering forward the glass with a soft smile and a bow of the head. Reno smirked, watching him as he paused with glass in hand. His fingers closed around the glass, accepting it and waving the young man off again before lacing his arm through Rude's and strolling through the assembled. "You know, you could make quite a bit of money doing this. You're damned fine."

"Yea, but then I'd have to dress in silly costumes and slutty clothes," Rude kidded in a low rumble, his head bent toward Reno's ear. A soft snort from his compatriot stated the joke had hit home.

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

Again the hand wrapped through Reno's free elbow, nearly spilling his fresh supply of handheld vineyard. The young man was insistent, leaning in close. "Please. I want my first to be the best."

Reno's eyebrow arched and he regarded the youngster once again. "And you think that pathetic plea is something deserving of a chance with me? You realize I'm not being paid."

"Yes, but I tip."

"One shot, Junior. You miss the boat you'll never get another exclusive card. Ever." Flicking one of the cards from his pocket, he held it in front of the dancing eyes that thanked him profusely and silently before taking leave. Reno shook his head, dragging Rude out onto the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

6

As soon as they were distanced from the crowd and nearly the only couple on the wide balcony, Rude drew Reno up in front of him, hands gripping the thin forearms possessively. "Why in the hell are you still with that guy?"

Reno blinked, confused. His eyes flicked here and there as he tried to recollect thought but nothing came to mind. Forehead wrinkling, he turned his eyes back to Rude's with a questioning expression, head tilting to the side slightly.

"Max!" Rude whispered exasperatedly, giving the confused man a shake. Reno's expression softened and he shook his head as a slow smile spread along his face.

"Rude, I haven't seen Max in nearly two years. I'm only seeing him now because he's a way to get you back into Shinra. Otherwise I wouldn't be with him at all."

Rude stopped, lips flapping incredulously, hands still gripped around the pipe cleaner arms. After a long pause and letting him struggle with the idea a bit, Reno loosened his tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons of the stiff dress shirt and pressed his nose in against the newly exposed skin. "M'doin' all this f'you, yo," he offered meekly, rubbing his cheek across the hairless chest. Rude shoved Reno back hard, dropping his head in mere inches from that of the shocked eyes.

"Then let's go. Let's leave. You don't have to do any of this. I'm not staying here and making you hold out an obligation like this for me. I'll take you home. We'll figure out another way. You don't have to do this."

Pressing his forehead against the furrowed buff, Reno smiled a soft smile. "Look, I wouldn't turn down this gig for much, let me tell you. Max is giving me two hundred gil plus tips in addition to giving me the favor he owes me. It's generous, believe me. The two hundred will cover my pimp for the night and then I get tips." Returning the grasp around considerably thicker biceps, Reno squeezed reassuringly. "I don't mind and if it gets you home, more power to us, right? Here," he offered, forking forward one of his placecards, "take one of these. It guarantees you a spot with me tonight."

"Reno, I don't WANT a place here with you tonight!" Catching the look from the now exiting couple who looked positively scandalized, Rude thought quickly for a cover. "I want them all and that's just not something you can do!" After they'd exited and Rude was certain they'd heard he pulled Reno further from the doors. "Seriously, I don't want a card, Reno. What I want is to get you out of this. Away from here. Somewhere…"

"Safe?" With a knowing smile and shake of his head, Reno dislodged himself from the granite grip and wandered to the ledge, looking down over an extensive victory garden. "Haven't you figured out by now there's nothing safe anywhere? I'm doing something I can make good money at, only have to work for a few hours at night and I make damned good money. Hell, if I didn't have to fuck Max while I was living here, I'd just come back home. Thing is, I don't wanna fuck if it's not for money. Get tired of givin' it up for free all the time. It's just what I'm good at."

Rude sighed and wandered up behind him, rubbing the small of his back. "Reno, you could do so much more."

"There's things you don't know about me, Tiny. Things that… things I can't tell. Look, I don't want or need your pity, big boy. I just wanna live my life. That's all I wanna do. Wanna have a nice apartment up on the plate, get m'self a nice boyfriend an' live my life out in style. Take on the nice, ritzy clients. Y'know… nice stuff. Like I had here with Max without givin' it out for free."

"You're willing to give it to me for free."

"Y'still don't get it, do ya?" Reno snorted, shaking his head. "I offered an' y'refused. Snuggled with me all night. Offered again an' y'gave me a backrub. Offered tonight an' y'yelled at me for it. Saved m'reputation, though. I thank y'for that."

Shaking his head, Rude sighed heavily, "So why are you doing this?"

"You don't deserve to be here. You deserve to be home with your Reno, the one who loves you, the one who gave all this shit up for you. You were nice t'me. Gotta return the favor."

"But it doesn't have to be this way! Look, when you get your place on the plate, look for a job somewhere an-"

"Gods, you sound just like Ryun. Listen, I can't make this kinda money anywhere else an' you know it. Who else do you know that can make two grand in gil a night? All I gotta do is put up with some fat ass drunk slobberin' all over me every night. Never go bareback, never take a John who looks like he's gonna beat me an' always have a place t'get out. Unless I can make a place like Max's got here, I have t'do what I can, yanno?"

"Yea," Rude conceded, wrapping his arm around the slender waist with a soft tug. "So why are we staying here? Why not go home and find a way to get that money so you can move out?"

"I'm makin' it here tonight. Well, if we ever get off this balcony and get out there on the floor where I can mingle. The shows should be starting if you want to catch them." As he stood, he looked a little tired. Pressing in close, he nuzzled the moist skin, clinging to the dark suit. "You smell good." Rude hugged him, smoothing the red tresses comfortingly as nimble fingers slipped a card into the pocket of his jacket. "Card redeemed."

Catching on, Rude chuckled. "Fair enough. How many more you got?"

"Eight. He gave me two more cards than normal."

"And I'm about to take one of them for earlier." With a smirk, the debonair waltzed through the doorway and plucked a card from Reno's pocket, tucking it into his. "Card redeemed."

Reno gave a nod, trailing a finger along the freshly opened shirt front as he stepped back, the space between them suddenly cold and empty. Rude had to fight himself to not reach back for him instinctively, watching Max's every movement out of the corner of his eye. The dark haired man stepped forward, brandishing an envelope toward him. "And the agreed upon payment amount for your pimp so you could even be here tonight."

Reno accepted the envelope, tapping it on his hand. "Max, there's more in here than just two hundred."

"Consider it an early birthday present. I've missed the last three. Yuletide, too. I figured this would be fair." The pair regarded one another following the admission before Max continued. "Coincidentally, I'm not paying you to stand on the balcony and make eyes at your boyfriend. You should be down stairs."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Max waved over his shoulder, jaunting out of the room.

They were quiet for awhile, the breeze toying with spiky red locks and fluttering the open collar of Rude's shirt and bow tie around his bare neck. With a deep sigh, Reno wrapped his arm through Rude's and guided him back to the ballroom by way of the arching staircase. The tips of Reno's shoes had barely hit the floor before his first cardholder came forward excitedly as he tried valiantly to rein in his unbridled enthusiasm. Reno looped his free arm through that of the young man and made their way across the floor toward the room. Once they had stopped inside, Reno gently pushed his admirer through the curtain, positioning Rude outside with an open palm across the bare spot over his heart. Their eyes met and Rude gave a solitary nod, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like it in the least but at least he would be within earshot should anything happen to Reno. Watching him enter, the only thing separating the partygoers from their tryst was a simple thick velvet curtain. Certain he could bust through with only the slightest noise, Rude squared his shoulders and looked out across the floor, keeping one ear focused completely on his friend's safety.

Scanning the busy room, Rude was appalled by the lascivious display, each of the booths that had contained the boys now sporting a second addition as onlookers watched from the outside, their occupants completely unaware of prying eyes. Something that should have been completely private was open for anyone in the immediate area to view as they sipped their wines and chatted animatedly about whatever it was one talked about during live sex right in front of them. He was also vaguely uncomfortable about watching the room while Reno took care of business, but he was sure he'd been positioned here not only as a sentry, but so the beguiling redhead would be able to find him after he'd finished. He had to admit, though, to being curious what was going on behind the red velvet with the wiry consort and his carded guest. He shrugged it off as a side effect of being surrounded by sex as far as the eye could see and cleared his throat and mind, focusing on nothing in particular until he felt a hand wrap around his elbow and tug.

At first he thought it was Reno but when he turned his head in the direction and met with nothing, his gaze dropped to the dark haired catboy smiling cutely. "Hiya, Baby."

Baby was shocked, a hard quirk jerking his head with the motion. "You know of me, then."

"I know of you."

"Yea? Then you'll accept this." He held out a card between two fingers toward Rude, the end coming to his chin and not an inch higher at the end of the extended arm and tip-toed stance. Rude shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. Reno owns all my time, Baby. I'm sorry."

"But… but I'm good and you're… tall."

Rude chuckled. "Have a thing for the tall boys, do you?"

"Mmmm… see that tall boy over there? The one who rushed you out of the dressing room earlier? That's why I'm with him. I love tall boys. They're yummy!"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't. You have Maki as a guard. Reno has no one. I'm staying with him."

Baby was deeply disappointed. "Alright. Well, if you reconsider, I'm done for the evening. I've filled all my slots, collected all my cards and I'm free for the evening. I'd really love a chance with you. You can have one of my personal cards. I don't give those out for anything. Keep me in mind?"

"I'll keep it in mind but I'm certain I'm staying with Reno tonight. I'm sorry." Ruffling the coiffed mop playfully, Rude grinned down at the childlike wonder staring back up at him. Without a word, the boy wandered off, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully as he crossed the floor and draped himself around Maki's waist.

A second tug on his arm drew Rude's attention again, this time greeted by Reno. "One down, seven to go."

"Do you have to give them all away?"

"No, but Max likes it if we do. Elsewise I might have to come back and give the rest of them out at another gala."

"Do you think maybe it's because I'm with you that nobody will approach you?"

"No," Reno chuckled, pressing his forehead against Rude's arm as they began a slow mingle through the crowd. "I brought Ryun here before and I got plenty of business."

"No offense, but I'm a shade more intimidating than Ryun."

"Fair enough."

"So what's up with the vernacular change? You're enunciating."

"Max likes it when we use complete sentences and actually speak as though we've had some upbringing. It's just the way he is."

They made a slow pass between the clear crates, two of the boys still occupied and two waiting, cards still in the placeholders. Rude gestured toward them.

"They're waiting on the client to come and claim their spot."

"So what happens if the John never comes?"

"They're not 'Johns' here, Rude. They're clients. That's up to the boy. They can either keep it until next week and they get first dibs or they can pitch them. Sometimes the clients will save up their cards as many of the people here are return invitees. Some people come in and once the show gets started, they leave and never come back. Max expects that. This isn't everyone's cup of tea."

Rude nodded, turning to survey the room and chancing on a tall, dark head with a solitary dot in the center of his forehead. He stopped short, gesturing in the man's general direction as his arm candy was pulled in the opposite direction at the same time. Rude's head snapped over his shoulder, catching a blonde head in a sharp white suit with his hand wrapped around the free crook of Reno's elbow.

"Will you accept my offer for the second meeting in a row, Reno?"

"How could I say no to the President of the Shinra Corporation?" Reno purred, flashing Rude a look that clearly stated he was to say something.

"Rufus Shinra." The two words left Rude's lips before he had a chance to think about them, holding out his hand in greeting. "Do you remember me?"

The blue eyed official looked the mountainous man over carefully, not even a single note of recognition touching the delicate features. "I'm sorry. No."

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, shaking his head. "No one I know remembers me. It's as though I've never existed." Reaching into the pocket of his pants, Rude withdrew his wallet and handed his identification card to the young executive who took it with a curious look that deepened and became confused.

"This is a Shinra ID."

"Yes, sir."

"And your name is Rude."

"Yes, sir, it is."

"You work for the Shinra Corporation. What division?"

"I'm a Turk."

Blonde eyebrows shot to his hairline, eyes wide and disbelieving. "I would definitely know you, Rude, if you were a Turk."

"Yes, sir, I know, which is why I was upset when you didn't recognize me. No one does but I assure you when I woke up for work this morning I crawled out of my bed, kicked my partner into the showers and went to my desk to work on the Plathagorian case."

"The strange disturbance we've…" he stopped, realizing he was about to release top secret information and eyed Rude hard. "We've never heard of you."

"I understand this, sir. My intention was just to figure out what's happened. At least this way I know it wasn't some kind of practical joke."

Reno handed a card to Rufus, leaning against Rude's arm. "Let's go before we make an enemy of ourselves."

"Come to the Shinra headquarters tomorrow morning, Rude, and we'll see what we can do for you. Something is obviously wrong and I intend to figure out what's going on, especially if you were at that location today. Tell them you have an appointment with me and they'll escort you upstairs." Rufus took the card from Reno's fingers and tapped it against his extended hand. "I'll take you up on this now."

Reno wandered off, leaving Rude to assume his sentry position once again as he took care of business.

"Where's Reno?" A voice to his right drew his attention. Without looking, he gave a grunt of recognition. Maki poked his head through the curtain, retreating soon thereafter. "When he comes out, could you please tell him Max wants him to close down the house tonight? I'd appreciate it."

Rude gave a jerk of his head in recognition sending Maki off to find Baby once again.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Rude was hardly amused as Reno handed out the last of his cards, the remaining having been redeemed within moments of each other. His hand had barely closed around the cold hand of his friend before someone was taking the other, pulling his life's blood away from him and each interruption served for nothing more than to make the big man bristle every time someone approached, even if they were only making a greeting. What was worse was Reno was becoming more pallid as the night wore on, his hands colder, eyes losing their glimmer and almost listless as though something were draining the very life out of him. Stopping him before he followed the last of his clients through the thick drapery, he growled out a warning. "This is bullshit, Reno. Utter fucking bullshit and you know it. We're going home."

"No, we're not. I've got one more card to redeem and then I can close the house down. All the other boys are done."

"So let THEM close it out," he ground through gritted teeth, veins in the side of his head standing out thick and blue against the sun-mochaed skin. "You look sick. No, you look like you're dying. Fuck this. We're going home."

"No, we're not." He turned and pushed open the curtain.

The flippant tone the little courtesan had applied liberally was like gasoline to a fire and set Rude's ember to a full borne blaze as he picked the suited redhead up over his shoulder and headed out for the door, shoving Max aside when he tried civilly to stop him. Reno, shocked at first, did nothing until he realized Rude was heading for the door. It was then he began protesting, kicking his feet and throwing fists at the impenetrable back. Rude, having anticipated retaliation, had made sure the bottom half was immobilized, leaving the upper body to its own devices. The more he fought, the weaker and weaker his attacks became and his voice became more distressed. Just as Rude's fingers wrapped around the door handle, a meek voice brought the words to stall his momentum.

"But Rude. I wanted to sing."

Face bearing a full grimace, Rude stopped, fingertips resting on the brass handle; one flick of his wrist was all it would take to send the wooden barrier open wide and clear their exit from the grand mansion. He faltered as Reno whimpered, slumping against the sturdy shoulder. "Lookin' forward to it all night. Worked hard t'be able t'sing an'…"

Rude sighed hard, the decision weighing heavily on his conscious. "Reno…" He stopped, wishing desperately hard to hear his little lover sing, knowing his Reno's one secret love had been singing. His Reno had given it up out of fear, but this one… With a groan of surrender, he dropped the pale thing to his feet, giving him a hard look. "We are never doing this again, do you understand me?"

"We?" If he didn't know better, he'd swear the waxed blue eyes picked up a bit of life. "S'that mean you're stayin'?" He leaned heavily against Rude, arm thrown around the thick middle holding up the wasted frame.

"Well, for awhile yet, at least. This is hard as hell on me, Reno. I just can't do it. I can't. I can't watch you throw yourself away like this."

"Rude, I'm not throwing myself away! Get that through your thick ass head! If you only knew what I…" He stopped, finger in mid-air jab toward the barrel chest. "Look, let's just not talk about this, alright?"

"As soon as we get home." His tone made it very clear this was not up for debate.

Reno sighed, shuffling across the floor again and toward the curtained room, pushing the entry open to find Baby straddling the lump under the blankets and quite involved. He turned over his shoulder, placing a hand on the man's chest as he rocked his hips, looking very bored with the entire process. "Hey, Reno! I offered him a deal. Two for one since you had to go take care of that thing. Commere an' help a boy out, huh? It's not every day I bottom yanno. Just come over here and stick something in his mouth to shut him the fuck up. He whines too much."

Reno grinned at the bouncing boy, turning over his shoulder toward Rude. "You sure you don't wanna come in? Watch? Think it's sexy when my boys watch me." A soft smile touched the pale, cracked lips and he leaned in, pressing against him in the way only a lover would, fingertip drawing along the still open shirt front. Rude glowered at him, a deep growl slipping past his throat where he'd attempted to squelch it. Reno looked slightly hurt and backed a step away, turning toward the bed and waffling back and forth between Baby and Rude. He finally settled on entering the room, looking at Rude with the same kicked puppy look he'd given Max and it absolutely burned his stomach raw, the bile racing up his throat as he choked it down, the curtain closing between them. It was all he could do not to storm through the curtain, grab Reno by the arm and drag him off before anything else could happen. With a deep shudder, Rude flexed his hands and ground his jaw, not moving from the spot, his feet welded in place before he moved and acted on his plan to whisk the wilting flower from his waterless tomb.

Water.

Rude turned on his heel and headed for the refreshment table, demanding bottled water from the server through a tightly clenched jaw. The poor server jumped and scrambled under the table, thrusting forward a single bottle with a terrified look. Saying nothing, Rude raised an eyebrow in irritation and the frightened young man disappeared under the table again, this time shoving several wet, cold bottles into his arms, standing and dancing in place until Rude retreated to his position beside the door, once again fighting the urge to break something until Reno reemerged, arm around Baby's waist. As soon as they drew up on Rude, Reno clung to him, taking the offered bottle of water readily and gulping it down in several deep drags. Once it was drained he dropped it onto one of the passing bus trays.

They wandered the floor for awhile, Rude searching for somewhere Reno could sit down, all the seats taken by the well dressed clients. He spied a small gathering of people sitting on an elevated area and chatting over glasses of wine and made his way over, ushering his parcel in ahead of him. Gripping the back of one of the chairs containing a very healthy looking young man with one hand, Rude dumped him unceremoniously onto the floor. The outraged partygoer turned mouth open and at the ready to fire angry words but promptly closed his mouth with the white hot fury Rude exuded. He sat for several minutes on the floor as though he expected Rude to help him up and the towering giant was having nothing of it, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing like an angry rooster until the youngster swallowed his pride and most likely his tongue before picking himself up and making his way to the wine counter.

"Reno, are you feeling alright? I was worried about you earlier. Will you be able to sing tonight?" Max had pressed himself in on the pair to assuage any damage done by Reno's watchdog to his sophisticated guests, having caught the entire scene from across the floor. He leaned in low, eyes scouring the gaunt face and taking in his vitals.

"Yea. Just… give me a stool or something." The words drained more color from his face, his fingertips taking on a faint blue cast. Rude bent over him, rubbing the tinged fingers between his hands.

"No," Max stated plainly, shaking his head. In the brief pause Max used to collect his thoughts, Rude bristled, his right hand making a fist and jerking in the first movement to strike. "You'll stay right there. Sing from the box. You'll be like one of those lounge singers. It will be perfect. I don't want you moving. You don't look well, Reno. You'll stay here tonight."

"Like hell he will," Rude rebuked. Stilling the motion momentarily, yet still at the ready, the ache in his jaw spreading from time spent locked.

"He'll never make it home. He's sick. You'll stay here and I want you in the room with him tonight. I'll call a doctor in the morning. I'll hear no other words of it. He stays, you stay, you alert me if anything, and I mean anything happens to him tonight, is that clear?"

Although Rude absolutely hated taking orders from Max, he knew the ass was right. He contemplated arguing with him just to be contrary, but decided that wouldn't be in Reno's best interest. However, something that would do Rude's heart good was just to lay the man flat out on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and slobber. One punch, straight to that glass jaw and pretty boy bitch goes down. Hard. It was extremely hard to still his fist from making the uppercut, eyes leveling on the end of that pointy little chin. As though he'd read his mind, Reno's opposite hand slipped around the clenched fist, icy fingers stealing the heat he'd built up. Rude relaxed, jaw still clenched tight and voice low and gravelly. "I'll do it, but only because it's what's best for Reno."

They stared daggers at one another until Reno kicked Rude's shin with his foot, reaching out for another bottle of water and thrusting the empty one at him with a grunt. Max took the downtime as his moment to stride off, his gait exposing his obvious irritation.

A bit of feedback announced the beginning of a small speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this evening!" Max had taken the microphone from one of the boys and took his place beside Reno, his hand stroking the back of his chair lovingly. "This evening's event was one of the best yet thanks to the loving support of your donations to our establishment. Each of our boys are guaranteed clean and safe because each of you comply with the mandatory testing. Because you believe in paying what a quality product is worth, our boys are tested every month. None of the boys ever perform acts without proper protection and they are all maintained by personal bodyguards. This is how sexual exchange is meant to be. Safe, sane and consensual. So many places are dirty, the whores unclean, and the situations dangerous. Here we are careful, cautious. I take care of my boys and it shows. Thank you so very much for making this a rewarding experience!"

Max gave the crowd a few moments to applaud and give polite feedback, bowing graciously. Once they had settled, he continued, "For closing ceremonies, my boy Reno has agreed to grace us with song. His voice is simply angelic for those of you who have never been graced with his attendance at previous events. Again, I thank you all for coming and wish you the best until we meet again. Thank you all, good evening and good night!"

With a deep bow, Max handed the microphone to Reno as the piano played the introduction to a song Reno knew well and sang beautifully, keeping his audience in rapt attention until the last chord played and the song ended in a round of appreciative applause.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Reno had insisted on staying and saying goodbye to their guests at the door, a heavy arm around Rude's waist and a massive arm around the slighter to hold him up. Rude bit his tongue and bided his time until he could whisk Reno away to the safety of a private suite and love him over until they both fell asleep. Well, that and chew his ass about this entire thing anyway. There's no way I'm letting him do this for the rest of his life. No way, no shape, no form, no how. He stayed whirling in his thoughts until a rough jab to his ribs roused him and he grunted in agreement, picking Reno up to carry him along behind Max who was chattering about the evening and how well it went to a pair of boys, one under each arm. Looking around, he noted Baby was hugged protectively under Maki's arm, the pair walking very closely together. Strangely, he was comforted that at least Baby had Maki here. Reno was all alone until he'd arrived in the middle of the slum town street. Even stranger was he felt guilty for not being here with him.

Max opened a large set of double doors and they meandered down the hall and to the left through another set of double doors. The room inside was huge containing many doors and two floors with a hardwood walkway around the outside edge leading to stairs for access to the upstairs. Each of the boys and Max removed their shoes before entering, the cream colored flooring squishing under their feet like soft foam bedding. Rude blinked and watched as Reno, too, removed his shoes and followed suit before shuffling across the soft flooring and to the indentation in the center filled with all manner of small throw pillows. Max and the boys dropped in, followed closely by Baby. Max and Maki sat toward the edge as the boys crawled into the middle and hugged and kissed in greeting, chatting about the night and their experiences. Instead of joining the boys, Reno stayed on Rude's lap, head resting sleepily against his shoulder and arms wrapped comfortably around the large neck.

One by one the other boys trickled in, fifteen in all, and crawled into the growing pile of bodies and pillows as Max watched gleefully. Watching him out of the corner of the eye he didn't have permanently glued to Reno, he could see Max seemed to care about the boys and enjoyed watching them interact with one another after a long night. Pressing his lips close to the pale ear, Rude whispered, "What is this?"

"S'where all the boys stay. Personal rooms. Max has separate rooms for the clients in case one'a 'em gets wise an' tries t'get in an' rape the boys. Has it on lockdown. After a certain hour only the boys can get in an' there's security set up. Maki stays in here with the boys in case anybody gets through," came the sleepy reply, Reno's breathing soft and slow. "Usually have an after party here so the boys can chatter before sleep. We'll be stayin' in one of the upstairs suites. Don't gotta room here."

Rude nodded, nuzzling his cheek and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "You rest now. I'll take you upstairs when we're shown to our room."

Reno nodded, burying his nose into Rude's neck and closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

After a moment, Max spoke softly. "He seems to really like you."

"Yea."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?" Max's brow furrowed and he turned toward the snuggling pair, eyes taking on a breath of warning. "How do you not know how you met him?"

"I was unconscious in the street. I don't know how I got there or where I was, I just know he was there and took me… well, where home used to be. Shinra says they have no record of me and Reno gave me a place to stay. End of story."

Two of the boys came forward, removing Max's jacket and shirt while another came in carrying a vanity set. They set to work on a manicure and grooming his hair as he continued softly, "You take care of him?"

"Want to."

He made a soft noise of agreement. "My Reno's a soft boy. Gentle, sweet, loving… I have no idea how he came out of his home life with that pure heart of gold but Gods if he isn't beautiful. His last boyfriend was an ass. Never really liked Ryun, even when he worked for me. Nothing but a punk looking for his next piece of ass. Reno never really meant as much to him as he pretended he did. Reno couldn't see that, though. He falls in love with anyone who shows him an ounce of kindness." Max shook his head, off in thoughts as Rude began to speak a thought and reconsidered, closing his mouth before the impulse ever baked.

"Maybe I should take him to his room. He's exhausted."

Max's head snapped back toward him as though the sound of the low voice startled him and he nodded. Baby's head appeared out of the middle of the pile of boys, a look like a startled kitten across his face. "You want me to take them upstairs? I know what room is Reno's."

He considered it a moment before agreeing, sighing deeply and relaxing into the pets of his boys. Rude attempted to get up without disturbing Reno, the soft flooring moving under his feet and arms like quicksand. Baby giggled and crawled forward, resting his hands on Rude's knees under the pillows. "Just tell him. He'll help you."

"I don't wanna wake him."

Baby gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity. "If you want to take him to his room but you can't get up with him, there's only one choice, isn't there?"

Rude chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "Yea, I guess so." With a gentle shake, he attempted to rouse the slumbering form, watching as his eyelids fluttered. "Reno, I'm gonna take you upstairs but I need help getting up. Can you stand up?"

He nodded and shifted, disoriented but standing. Once on his feet, Rude scooped the sleepy man into his arms again and gestured to Baby who lead them back out of the hall, through the ballroom, into the entryway and up the large grand staircase. They moved into the west wing and Baby opened one of the heavy doors, gesturing them inside. Rude was impressed with the lavish furnishings, taking a look around as he placed Reno onto the bed. Baby strolled in, closing the door behind him. "My room adjoins to yours by that door. If you need anything in the night, knock and Maki and I will help you. The door on the other side is for the bathroom. The remote is beside the TV, the sofa pulls out into a bed if you want to use it, the fridge is stocked and the books on the shelf are all brand new. Max has been expecting Reno to come home for awhile now. Make yourself at home and call if you need something." With a bow, the boy exited, leaving Rude alone with Reno.

For a few moments, he simply turned around the room, taking in the room itself with the cream Victorian ceiling and thick top and baseboards painted in light beige and wine colored walls. The carpet was plush and the same shade as the ceiling with a large area rug in the middle of the floor under the small sofa. All of the furnishings were in walnut from the dressers to the canopied bed to the stand the television was on. Rude decided it was an opportune moment for a little personal hygiene and opted for some bathroom time, leaving the door open wide enough to listen in case Reno needed him. Two robes hung on the back of the door, each the same size and fortunately they were large. Shucking the suit and hanging it over the towel rack, Rude opted for a piss and a hot shower.

He'd barely been under the water for a full minute before a sound pricked his ear; the faint shuffle of feet. Rude poked his head from behind the curtain, spying Reno leaning heavily against the doorway. "You mind?" he asked, thumbing toward the toilet. Rude shook his head with a grin and ducked back into the steaming water.

"Knock yourself out."

Reno snorted jovially and relieved himself dropping the seat heavily back into place and parking on it, rubbing a hand over his face. "Leave the water on when you're done. I'm gross."

"You can come in with me if you want. I promise it doesn't bite."

He gave another soft snort, working slowly out of his clothes and tossing them on the floor, noting Rude's suit hanging over the towel rack with a sentimental smile. Taking a moment, he hung his beside the other and stepped behind the curtain, testing his footing carefully before stepping into the tub. Rude reached out instinctively, catching Reno's elbow to help him in and pull him in close to rest his chin on the spiky haired head, feeling him relax into the strong grip. Pulling a washcloth from the bar inside the wall of the shower, Rude lathered some soap and ran it over Reno's back, shoulders and neck, washing off the labors of his night at work. The tired boy sighed and nestled into his arms, letting most of his weight rest against the strong chest as he was scrubbed lovingly.

"Too good t'be true, yo. Think I might be dreamin'."

Rude hummed softly, working his way down the slack arms and along his waist and buttocks with a thick, rich later.

"M'I dreamin', Rude? M'I sleepin'?"

"I don't think so."

"No? You not real? M'imagination? Somethin' I dreamed up t'keep from bein' lonely? Someone t'love me 'fore I…" He stopped, eyes flicking open and toward Rude's down-turned eyes. "You really are real, right?"

"Yea, Reno. I'm real."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

"Pinky swear?"

Rude smiled, holding up a crooked little finger. "Pinky swear."

Reno wrapped his finger around Rude's and gave it a shake, pressing his lips to their joined knuckles. "Okay."

They stood that way for awhile, hot water spilling over Rude's shoulders and looking into each other's eyes before Rude gave a gentle squeeze and took a small step back. "Need to wash the front."

Reno stepped back a bit, knees not holding his weight like they should have. Wrapping an arm around Reno's shoulders, Rude turned the slight form and pulled him in against his chest, keeping an arm around his shoulders for support as he lathered his body. As soon as his job was complete, Rude stepped back into the water, pulling Reno with him so the water could run over their bodies without much movement, figuring the less movement the better and held him there well past the time they were fully rinsed. Reno made a soft noise, relaxing into the strong embrace with a deep sigh and smiled over his shoulder. "Might not be able t'believe ya, Tiny. Think you're a figment of my imagination, yo."

Rude snorted, nuzzling into Reno's neck. "Well if I am, I definitely have a mind of my own."

"Yea, that's true," the wet redhead nodded, wrapping his arm around the back of his support's neck. "If y'were imaginary, y'woulda taken me up on that offer."

"Thought the card was redeemed."

"It was. It was," he kidded, ribbing his shower mate playfully with his elbow. Not gonna lie when I say I want ya, though."

"You just got finished… working… and then you say you want it? If it was me, Reno, I wouldn't want anything to do with it."

"Yea, and you're not me, are ya? S'different when it's with somebody I wanna get with. S'not business then, yo. Then it's pleasure. Big difference."

"Can I ask you a question without you getting all defensive?"

"Eh, depends," he admitted with a shrug and a sigh. "Try me."

"What keeps you in this business?"

"Been tellin' y'that, Rude. Good money in it."

"But you've got men slobbering all over you all night, every night. Wouldn't the cut in pay be worth it?"

"Contrary to the stuff in movies it's not all that bad. Not for the weak of heart, mind you, and people end up killin' whores 'cause they're not real people or whatever, but the clients I tend to get aren't so bad. Just want their fuck on the downlow an' then it's over. Wham, bam, thank ya, ma'am, check is in the mail. I shamble outta the room an' pick up another'n take 'em for the same ride. They don't care how many's had ya as long as they get what they want and all they want is a fuck without commitments. I can deal with that."

Turning the limp body to face him, he cupped his cheeks in his hands, staring into his eyes. "Reno, you're selling yourself. That just screams of self neglect and lack of self respect."

"Believe me, nobody is worthy of me unless they pay for me. Let me tell you what, Mister Big Man, I grew up thinkin' I wasn't worth any more'n the shit off somebody's shoe. Then I find out that plenty of men'll pay for a piece of me an' be knockin' themselves silly just t'get a piece of me. You saw 'em tonight. How they looked at me, how they danced when I got close… They want me. They all want me. They're just too scared to take it. Too scared of the rejection. An' then when someone does get a card they're all in awe and hatred of them." He pressed smooth palms over the back of Rude's hands, each of them leaning in until their noses touched before he continued,

"Listen, nothing you say is gonna take me out of this business. I need the validation other people give me. The validation I get from the people in this job. I need to feel special, wanted, and to get my fix. I enjoy sex. I crave it. I need it. It's an obsession of mine. I can do things people had never imagined possible. The looks on their faces, the glimmer in their eyes, the way they arch as they cum. Rude, it's beautiful. And then, the coup de grace, the look on their faces when I walk out alone and they're left behind as though the time I spent making them feel like they really mattered was nothing more than business and they're perplexed. It's what keeps them coming back for more. They want to feel special, Rude, and I give them that. Me an' Baby, it's what we both do.

"It's what makes us so special, makes Baby so good at what he does, too. I trained him. He's my progeny. My replacement for when I die. There will always be whores like us. We're the ones who make you feel like you're not just another number while you're just another one night stand." He shrugged, sighing again and pressed his head against Rude's collar bone. "You can't stop us from doin' what we love; what we're good at. It's just not right."

"How would I know, then, if you were doing it out of business or out of want?"

"Am I askin' y't'pay me?"

"No."

"That's how you'll tell." Reaching behind the muscled waist, Reno turned off the showerhead and the water, looking up into the dark eyes warmly. Rude stared down at him, shaking his head but said nothing as he pulled the curtain open and snagged a towel from the rack on the wall. Wrapping it around slight shoulders, he dried him roughly from head to foot. Standing to full height, he paused, catching the odd look blue eyes were honing on him and quirked in question.

"Y'do this with the other Reno?"

"Only when he'll let me."

"Yea? Why won't he let ya?"

Rude gave a huff and scooped his interrogator into his arms, carrying him back to bed. "Proud, I guess."

"Hm. Yea, but there's nothin' wrong with lettin' someone love ya sometimes. Feels good sometimes."

"You're different."

"Yea? How so?"

"Well, you're a lot… softer… than he is. More…" Rude paused in thought, trying to figure the best way to approach the ideas diplomatically. "You're more lovey than he is. He's all about the quick, hard fuck and while I like that, it'd be nice for him to just… lie still for once."

"Active?"

"Yea. Interactive, more like it. It won't sit and let you pet him. He has to get involved like he's-"

"Got something to prove?"

"Yea! Like he's trying so hard to make me like him he doesn't realize I already do. Like he just can't accept that anybody loves him."

The doppelganger nodded, shrugging under the sheets and discarding the towel to the floor beside the bed. "You coming to bed?"

Rude smiled gently, sliding a leg under the covers and waiting for Reno to share the bed, which he did obligingly. He held out an arm and let the damp head rest against his chest as he pulled him in tight. They lay that way for a long time, listening to the sound of the night drifting in through the window they hadn't noticed open upon their entrance, Reno giving a soft sigh every so often and nuzzling closer.

"Stay here with me."

"I am staying here, Reno. Right here."

"I mean forever. Don't go home. You can be mine an' I can be yours an' I can live my life out with you. Y'came here for a reason, Rude. You were meant t'be with me. Your Reno… he doesn't appreciate you like I can. I'll love ya. Make y'a happy man. Serve y'breakfast in the mornin', have the paper an' coffee ready, have dinner waitin' at night… I'll bring in enough money you'll never have t'work again an' we can live in a little place up on the plate, you an' me. Don't go home. You'll be happier here with me."

"Reno… you… you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes I do," he stated matter-of-factly, hand splayed flat against the center of the massive chest. "You're what I've been dreamin' of, Rude. Just with less hair an' more muscle." He sat up on one elbow, smirking down at him. Rude returned the look.

"What about the Reno waiting for me at home? What then? What about him? Don't you think he'd be going crazy trying to figure out what's happened to me?"

"Only if he loves you."

"And he does."

They were quiet again for awhile, Reno thoughtful and Rude watching as the emotions ran slowly and silently across his face.

"Could always stay here with Max, too. He won't come in as long as I'm here with you."

"You said you always wanted your own place."

"N'I do."

"So let's go back to your place tomorrow, pack up your shit, move here with Max for a few days until we find a new place for you. Staying where you are isn't good for you, Reno."

"Yea, I know." Reno gave a heavy sigh, dropping back down against Rude's side and snuggling close. "Won't stay here unless I got someone t'stay with me."

"Will Max let you live somewhere else and work here?"

"Yea. Did it for me before but it was before I was strong enough t'say no t'him."

"Then let's do it. I'm here for at least the relative near future and that'll be long enough for us to find you a new place. If you're insisting on staying in the business, you should at least be someplace that insists all the members be clean." Reno gave a soft noise, nuzzling his nose under Rude's arm and breathing his scent. Rude wriggled and chuckled. "That tickles."

"Y'ticklish? Have t'tuck that away for when I feel better."

"So what's wrong that you look so sick? You seemed fine earlier today. Are you coming down with something?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just got too tired an' stressed an' made m'self sick. Don't worry, M'fine."

"Promise."

"I'm fine."

"Guess that'll have to do," Rude laughed, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Y'sure y'won't let me do somethin' for ya, Rude?"

"Something? Like what?"

"Mmn, like… this?" Well limbered muscles flexed as his body slinked along Rude's, his head disappearing under the blankets. Rude rolled onto his side, catching the slippery eel by his arms and pulling him back from under the blankets.

"I'm sure."

He gave a pitiful whine, tugging limply against the restraint. "But I want to. Why won't you let me?"

"Tell you what. If you're a good boy, I'll think about it tomorrow."

He seemed mildly appeased with that. "So… can I have a kiss goodnight, then?"

"A kiss goodnight? Yea, I think we can do that." Pulling them together, Rude pressed his lips against Reno's, feeling cold fingers lace behind his ears and press against him, their bodies meeting chest to chest, belly to belly and lip to lip. A soft tongue made a gentle pass between his lips, parting them gently and lapping inside, dancing along the warm wet of the other before retreating and repeating the motion. He felt Reno shudder in his arms, the action sending a ripple of excited tension between them like a thread cinching between them, drawing them closer together. Feeling the soft press of hardening flesh against his belly, Rude knew he wasn't the only one reacting in kind. Pulling back from the kiss, he looked into the hungry blue eyes and smiled with a sigh. "Goodnight, Reno."

With a soft mewl, the eager redhead leaned forward again, capturing Rude's lips and found them unwilling to say no. Again their lips and tongues danced, flesh pressed against flesh, hands woven behind the other's head, rousing flesh pressed against that of the other. Rude gave a soft moan and attempted to pull back, but Reno read the movement, pressing himself in closer, pulling him back into the kiss with a soft moan of his own, needing, wanting, insistent. The gentle giant pressed into the kiss once again, deeper this time and Reno softened, letting the electric tide wash over him, pressing a knee between that of his would be lover and slid closer, wrapping his topmost arm around the thick waist. Their lips parted and thick fingers trailed through red tresses, off hand pulling him in close. "Goodnight, Reno," he repeated, tucking his head into the pillow.

Reno gave a disappointed lament, attempting another kiss. He was denied with a press of the delicious lips to his nose instead, stilling his motion and calling forth another deep vociferation before he settled grudgingly into Rude's arms. Giving a hard nip to the thin flesh covering the collarbone of the renegade lover, he settled himself in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Eyes.

Opening his, Rude gave a start, staring up into sapphire irises perched just over his nose and staring directly at his priorly closed lids. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Trying to see your dreams," he teased, pink tongue sticking between his teeth with a squinty grin. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Where's Reno?"

"What?" Rude jerked upright, nearly knocking his head against Baby's. "He was right here beside me! Reno!"

The toilet flushed and the door jerked open, red bed head poking from behind the white jamb. "In the can, yo. Gotta wash m'hands." With that, he disappeared into the small room again leaving Rude staring at the alabaster expanse devoid of color.

"He's right there," he offered forward, chuckling foolishly. Baby smirked at him, sliding back in an inhumanly graceful arch and dropped to the side of the bed.

"You're weird."

"Weird? How am I weird?"

The dark haired boy snorted humorously. "Just are." He turned and took a step toward the door, turning back flirtatiously over his shoulder, cherub cheeks peeking from texturized tresses. "Breakfast is ready. Tell Reno, will you?"

And with that he exited, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, Reno immerged from the bathroom, shuffling back to the bed and dropping onto its edge with a large yawn he covered with his hand. Rude moved closer, taking up half of Reno's space. "Baby said to tell you breakfast was ready."

"Don't want breakfast, Rude. Just wanna sleep."

"You should eat something, Reno. I think it'll make you feel better."

"Sleep'll make me feel better." He yawned again, curling up in the bed and nestling into Rude's arms. "Make me feel better t'be curled up with you, too. We'll just," he yawned a third time, "catch lunch later."

"You sure that's what you want? Reno… you should eat. You need food to fuel the body." He was talking to the lump curled up and shivering at his side. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled the blankets over the trembling form. How he could be cold when Rude could nearly wipe the sheen of sweat from his chest and neck. "Alright, I know when I'm beat. Sleep now, eat later. You gotta promise, though, that you'll eat later."

"Only if you promise t'take me up on that card."

"You said that card was redeemed."

"Can always lie, yo. Why the no?" He stayed burrowed into the mattress and Rude's side, arms curled into his chest and knees drawn up into Rude's ribs.

"The no?"

"Yea. Why y'always sayin' no, yo? M'clean. Swear. An' I'm good. Been told that a lot. Why not?"

"Reno," the large man soothed, brushing the hair back from the snuggler's eyes as he spoke, "believe me, it's nothing personal. I just think you need love, not sex."

"M'I not good enough for ya?" Reno asked softly, peeking a blue eye from between his elbow and the pillow.

"Not good enough? Reno, man, seriously. It's not about you, I promise. Look, it's just that you don't need more sex. I thought you said you appreciated the snuggle time."

"I did until you cock blocked me."

"Cock blocked? I stood outside the room while you were in there with clients, Reno. That's not cock blocking."

"Yea, but sex with clients is just fucking, Rude. It has nothing to do with love and actually wanting to be with someone. It's like you cook for a living and you cook all day and all night for other people, but when you want to do something special for somebody, you cook them a nice meal. Other people pay you money to cook for them and here you are giving it away for free because you want to do something nice for them. It's the same thing."

"I've never heard sex compared to cooking before."

"Well it's the same idea. May fuck for a livin' but I'd do it for you 'cause I wanna do somethin' nice for ya." He stopped, breathing in Rude's scent before he continued. "You sure it's not 'cause you're waitin' for your Reno?"

Rude thought about it for a moment, the idea seeming silly for awhile before he accepted it could really be a reasonable idea. "I might."

"I'm Reno, he's Reno. Look, if he loves you, he'll understand."

"It's not about him."

"Can't even pretend?"

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't know the difference and that would be wrong."

"Mn, guess so." He dropped the conversation with a sad sigh and nestled again, the shivering stopped and knees no longer wedged between muscle and bone. Rude gave a playful shake to his shoulder, trying to make light of the situation.

"It's not like you can't find somebody like me. I can't be the only me in every world, right? If there's another you, there has to be another me."

"Maybe in my world there is no you. Maybe that's why I've been alone an' always will be. You're like my perfect fit, Rude. What I've been waitin' for. Who I've been waitin' for. What can he give you that I can't?"

"I haven't known you long enough to answer that question. I've known Reno for years. That comparison isn't fair."

Reno gave a soft noise of agreement, pausing only momentarily before going back on the attack. "Do you think, from what you know of me right now, that I'm not a better match for you than he is? Be honest."

"I can't say that. I could say that, as of right now, you are each equally suited to me. I can't say one way or the other without more time. Reno, I've only known you three days!" He wasn't angry, he wasn't even upset. He'd dealt with this time and time again with his Reno, only it had been over a certain silver-haired singer. As a matter of fact, he could barely contain the laughter welling up.

"Don't y'feel it, though, Rude? S'like y'can barely keep your hands offa me. Really think y'had problems doin' that last night both in the shower an' when I kissed ya. Seriously, Rude. Tell me y'don't feel it an' mean it an' I'll let this go."

Taking his time to contemplate the idea, the minutes stretched between them, Reno lying perfectly still and snuggling comfortably against him as he gave him time to think. Rude had to admit it was nice being able to toss a few thoughts around without having someone wriggling and nearly crawling out of his skin to get to the answers he thought he knew. It was also nice that this Reno didn't freak out and storm out of the room when he didn't answer right away. Actually, he'd not know this Reno to even have the inclination to do something like run out in the middle of a conversation.

"Can I take some more time and think on that first?"

He nodded peaceably. "Yea, sure. Why wouldn't I? You're at least taking the time to make sure what you really think and feel before you answer, right? I don't need the answer right now." He turned a twinkling eye toward Rude with classic smirk. "Although sometime before I die would be great."

"Deal. So what about breakfast, huh? I'm kinda hungry."

"Just a few more minutes? I wanna hold onto this as long as I can, yo. Feels so nice. Just t'be here in somebody's arms who isn't trying like hell t'fuck me."

"See, there you go again," Rude teased, giving the slight shoulders a pleasant squeeze.

"Yea, see, an' that's what makes it difficult. Like just bein' with you, but… I'd really like t'feel what it's like t'have you inside me. Imagine havin' your whole attention turned on me would be somethin' really… intense. Powerful." The last of his words were tinged with a seductive purr as he drew a single index finger from sternum to belly button.

"You think so, do you?"

"I do. An' I think I'd probably make noises nobody ever heard comin' outta me before. Twist m'self in knots an' bind m'self in the sheets, eyes closed an' waitin' for the next touch of soft breath or tender fingertips. Imagine I'd beg t'cum an' want t'do it all over again when we were done."

"You've got a pretty big imagination, there."

"Don't patronize me, Rude. Y'know y'wanna."

"Oh, I do, do I?" One brow quirked in question, the slight turn of the corner of his mouth miming the tone of his voice.

"Sure y'do 'cause y'wanna know what it'd be like t'have someone give it back."

Rude stopped, the smile draining from his lips, body tightening as the tone hit a nerve.

"You sayin' y'aren't curious?"

"Reno."

"Seriously. You're curious. Your Reno is trying too hard t'keep you by fucking ya left and right an' never takes time for the small things like drawing things out. The kiss, the touch, the eroticism before the sex; he doesn't do any of that for you, does he? It's all about sex. Fast an' hard. You a client or you his lover?"

"That's enough," Rude snapped, brow furrowing hard. "I am not a client to him. I'm…" He dropped off, unsure, really, what he was to Reno. The one thing he did know for sure was he wasn't just another fuck. He was certain of that much.

"Alright. I'll leave it alone. But I guarantee I can do shit he never even dreamed was possible."

Rude opened his mouth to say something, interrupted by the door opening and the clatter of covered trays being brought into the room. Sitting up slightly, the pair was greeted by Baby and several other boys, each of them looking at them expectantly. It was only then Rude realized he was still nude and on top of the blankets, flat on his back and fully exposed. The only one of the boys who paid any attention was Baby who flashed a cheeky grin and a raise of his eyebrows before the others set to work uncovering food and setting it before them on trays. Reno groaned and sat upright, leaning back against the headboard with a solid thunk of his frame against the wooden panel. Although he moved considerably slower and leaned back a bit more carefully, Rude joined him, keeping his arm pressed against that of the irritated young man jabbing angrily at his eggs with a fork. The touch seemed to placate him a bit and he poked less fiercely, swabbing a bit of toast in the yolk. Despite himself, Rude chuckled and set to work on his own plate. The boys left a carafe of juice and some coffee and retreated, leaving only Baby behind. He stepped forward, extending a closed palm toward Reno who ignored him.

Rude gave a gentle nudge and Reno looked up first at Rude and then in the direction of his head motion, holding out his open palm. Baby dropped a handful of medication into his hand and gave a playful shrug of his shoulders before leaving again, closing the door behind him. The other boys had been waiting in the hall and chattering between themselves, most likely buzzing about Rude and the return of Reno. The redhead gave an irritated huff and chucked the pills onto his tray, ignoring their existence until Rude nudged him again.

"What are those?" he asked with a nod of his head in their direction. Reno made an irritated face and sighed.

"Pain killers, muscle relaxers, anti-arthritic medicine. Nothin' important."

"Sounds to me like it's very important, Reno. Maybe you should take them. Might make you feel better."

"Don't need 'em. Be fine without it."

"Take the medicine."

"Who're you t'be tellin' me what t'take?"

"A minute ago you were nearly professing love and now I can't tell you to take some medicine?"

He'd hit a nerve, blue eyes meeting his in defiance before dropping back to his breakfast.

"So," Rude continued around a mouthful of breakfast meat and toast, "what causes you to feel like this? What's the medicine for? They don't give out meds like that over the counter. It has to be prescription."

Again he was met with nothing more than the scrape of knife and fork across China plates.

"Alright. I'll let it drop. But I don't think you can show me how good you are when you hurt like this."

Reno said nothing as he picked up the tablets and downed them, chasing it with a bite of eggs and sausage.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"How long is this going to take, Ren? Your pimp isn't going to like you leaving, especially after last night."

"Yea an' he can go suck a donkey cock."

"Really! The mouth on you today."

"This mouth is on me every day, big boy. Wait til you see what I can do with it."

The banter had been going on between the two of them since they'd left the mansion. Reno's medicine had kicked in and he seemed to be in good spirits and in nearly full health, completely surprising Rude with the complete turn around the five little pills had made. Keeping to his word, he understood Reno didn't want to talk about the condition or why he wouldn't take his medicine when it made him feel so much better and so he'd left it alone. Curiosity was chewing at him, though, and the nagging feeling he should find out soon lead him to pack solid plans at talking to Max upon his return to the mansion.

As soon as he could get away from Reno, that is. That would be the difficult part. The now chipper kid had been nearly attached to his hip after breakfast. While Rude hadn't minded his fashion advice as he was selecting clothing to wear, he could have done with a spare bit of privacy. It did keep him from wearing what he wore every day: white shirt, black suit, black tie. He didn't even hate the blue and black tribal pattered shirt Reno had dropped over an A-line shirt and the black jeans, joking all the while he looked like somebody's pimp. Reno had just laughed and slipped into a pair of jeans and a black button front shirt, only three buttons done along the front and the sleeves rolled up at his elbows. When he'd laughed at the similarity between the two redheads, Reno had grabbed him by the shirt front and threatened him with tongue torture if he didn't stop sniggering and not relating the joke to him.

They had come back to Reno's apartment so he could tear apart his room in the slums, collect the stashed cash and meager belongings and move into his room at the mansion again. Ferreting around the room, he'd collected several boxes containing large sums of cash from inside hidden compartments in drawers and from hollowed floorboards. He'd even stashed cash in his mattress and pillows and each bill was retrieved and either stashed into one of the boxes and chucked into a duffel bag or tucked into various pockets on Rude's person. As time went on, he noticed more and more was being stuffed into his pockets than into the bag. He wasn't complaining. He thought it was a better idea, too.

Once everything had been collected, including books, and had been loaded securely in the trunk of the car, they'd returned and dropped into the comfort leather seats for the return ride home.

"Wait! Shit, I forgot somethin'… Gotta go back for it. Take me just a second. Wait here."

"I'm going with you." Rude unfastened the safety belt and dropped a leg out of the car, only to have the wiry weasel slip out around him and pat him on the leg.

"Just wait here, Tiny. It'll only take a minute. Be right back."

Grumbling, Rude had stayed as requested, tucking himself back into the car and closing the door, watching the retreating form as it reentered the apartment.

The area Reno lived in was really a terrible place, most of the buildings dilapidated renditions of their former glory, the staccato fronts showing homage to their glory days as expensive condominiums now crumbling ruins. Many of the top floors had simply been roofed off, and poorly at that, leaving only the bottom floors good for anything more than makeshift storage areas. Rude was certain many of the people living here were people just like Reno who were down and couldn't get a leg to stand on if their lives depended on it. He was sure many of their lives did.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned toward a dark haired little girl in a bright blue dress dancing with her doll along the side of the street, a single stick in her hand keeping time with their movements. The corner of his lip turned up in a smile as he watched the simple play with the rag toy, reminiscent of earlier days when he'd watched the kids playing outside the family car when they'd gone on trips. He'd always wanted to play stick ball with the other kids, go outside, get dirty. His mother, on the other hand, had expressly said no and explained why they didn't play with 'those people'.

Rude had thought it was bull the first time he'd heard it. None of the other times held any more weight as far as he was concerned.

Turning his attention back to the apartment, he blinked, taking in the scene. Something was different. Hadn't Reno closed the door behind him when he'd gone in? The door was now standing wide open and swinging back and forth in the breeze with an eerie dance that set the hair on the back of Rude's neck on end. Whipping the car door open, he stalked back toward the apartment.

Stepping back inside the room, the scene unfolded before him as the sweaty pig of a man held Reno by the throat against the wall, the startled redhead scrambling against his hand and holding a box in his off hand he was trying desperately to protect against the waving hand grasping clumsily for it. Had he not been trying to protect his possession he could have defended himself but Rude stepped in, rushing in on nimble feet. Wrapping a hand around the meaty shoulder, he brought his full weight down against the outside of the grotesque man's knee and pulled back hard against his arm. He tumbled back like a felled tree with a grunt of exertion followed by a yelp of pain as Rude scooped Reno's arm into his and they ran the distance back to the car, clambering inside and hammering on the window for the driver to leave.

As soon as he'd caught his breath, Reno's eyes were bright and alive, endorphins firing through his system as the deep red finger marks edged with puffy white raised patches showed against the lily white skin. Rude fussed with checking his neck and throat as Reno babbled excitedly.

"I can't believe you did that! You just ran in an' WHAM! Down! An' then we ran outta there like… Damn, Rude, that was intense! Holy shit! I can't believe that!"

"Reno, stop fidgeting, I need to look at this. I want to make sure there's no damage."

He slapped at the probing fingers. "M'fine, Rude! That was fuckin' hardcore! All you Turks like that, yo? Know how t'take somebody out like that? Man, you think I could learn that? That'd be fuckin' awesome, yo!"

"I could have snapped his neck if I wanted to. Now hold still."

"Seriously? Fuckin' sweet, Rude! Man, I'd LOVE t'see that just once, Rude! Just t'see it in real life. Like… like not all on TV an' shit. That'd be friggin' awesome, yo! Man, I gotta learn that! Sweet!"

"Do I have to hold you down? Hold. Still."

"Can't! You were all like my savior! You saved me all knight in shining armor style! Came in, saw it and you just flew, Rude! I don't think your feet ever hit the floor, yo! Come on, that was pretty fuckin' cool!"

With an exasperated sigh, Rude shifted in the seat, straddling Reno's lap and pressed his forearm against the slightly heaving chest. He lifted the delicately pointed chin with his off hand and inspected his neck, pressing gently against the skin. With a single swift movement, Reno jerked his head free, coming nose to nose with Rude. Their eyes locked and the tension raced, adrenaline adding fuel to the passion that thrummed between them. Reno lunged forward, grabbing Rude's face and pulling him in for a kiss, lips meeting roughly before softening into a deep kiss.

Rude bandied between giving in to the spur of the moment and putting a halt on the whole thing, his body backing the prior rather than the latter. The indecision came through even in the kiss, going between deep hungering want and completely cold. Reno was spot on the entire time, coaxing the desired response with the pull of his fingertips and the cooperation in his own; pressing in gluttonously when Rude waxed and pulled back with gently probing kisses as he waned. Infinitely patient, the ardent man took his time, fingers working the flesh along the back of the thick neck, passing along his shoulders and down his back before working up again, each movement made in deliberate purpose. Although he was enjoying every moment, he was also attuned to each movement and made sure he was at the ready for each subtle change. Never completely caught up in his own desire, he kept true to his word and gave Rude the patience "his" Reno could never afford.

It made the choice all the more difficult.

The delicate push and pull continued between the two of them, each giving tit for tat as Reno's hands roved slowly lower, resting on Rude's hips for a moment before making the slow path upward again as he tested his boundaries. Rude was aware of the shift but was finding it harder and harder to care. This was Reno, regardless of what version of him it was. The same scent, the same taste, the same clever street rat with the eyes of an angel and the sexual history of a devil and every bit of that deviant was his, regardless of the story behind it. Remarkably the same yet terribly different and all around just damned confusing, the bald Turk wanted so badly just to hold him, touch him, soothe all the pain he knew the more sensitive version of his lover had to be feeling.

Therein lay the problem: this was a different version of his lover.

"Wait," Rude voiced breathlessly, "let me ask you a question."

"Okay." Big blue eyes looked up at him with a mixture of love and lust.

"If you were in my Reno's place, would you forgive me?"

"Forgive ya?" He smoothed his hands up and down Rude's arms, that drunken expression still playing over his features. "Forgive y'for what?"

"For being with you."

He gave a light chuckle, shaking his head as his eyes dropped to their laps. "Rude, if you were mine, I wouldn't have anythin' t'forgive you for. You'd be mine and that's all that matters. Once y'came back t'me I'd just be happy you were mine again. I couldn't hold you responsible for loving another me. How could y'really tell the difference? That's just… ludicrous."

"But I can tell the difference."

"Can you really, Rude?"

"Yes."

"Will he hold it against you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's hard to tell with him."

Reno shrugged, leaning back into the seat of the car. "It's your call, Big Man. Who'm I t'tell y'what t'do?"

Rude deposited himself heavily back into the seat beside Reno, adjusting himself accordingly as he was still quite aroused. Taking a look over at Reno he found he wasn't the only one. Reno seemed nonplussed, however, merely shifting in the seat and leaning in against Rude's arm until they arrived back at the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Having deposited Reno in his room for a nap after the rush had worn down, Rude slipped out to find a few answers to the questions he had regarding his newfound friend. They'd gone through his personal effects, Reno making a point in showing him the few small bits and bobs he'd collected over the years, knickknacks from his childhood and teen age, some gifts from various clients he could have taken or left as far as sentimental value went, and the locket his mother had given him. Many of the trinkets were left in the boxes as Reno insisted he wouldn't be at the mansion long but a few of them as well as a half dozen of his books were set out in various places along the top of his dresser. He'd sat and stared at a framed portrait for a very long time until Rude had sat beside him. Then he'd shown him the photo and pointed out the people in it. In the center back had been Max with Ryun on one side and Maki on the other. Just in front of Max had been Reno and his mother who both looked quite healthy. Playing at his feet had been a small puppy and an orange tabby cat and everyone in the photo had been smiling. Before settling down for a nap, he'd stood the picture up on his nightstand and nestled down into the bed, casting an eye over his shoulder until Rude relented with a sigh and curled into bed with him, nearly dozing off when Reno did.

After he'd crept out of the bed he had meandered along the hall and downstairs. In respect for the owner of the house, Rude attempted him first, wandering along the passages to Max's office. If anyone knew what was wrong with Reno, it was him. Knocking gently on the door, he waited until an absent voice called him inside. "Do you have a moment?" Rude asked, closing the door gently behind him. "I'd like to speak to you about Reno."

"Reno? Oh, yes. Come in and have a seat." The raven haired and bespectacled man stood from his chair, extending his hand. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I'm not sure I ever did. My name is Rude," he stated plainly, shaking his hand with perhaps a bit too much grip judging from the pinched look on the other man's face. Rude bowed slightly and sat in the chair as Max lowered himself into his chair and looked over the rim of his glasses.

"You wanted to discuss Reno."

"Yes. I want to know what kind of medications he's on. It was a substantial amount of medicines Baby handed him this morning. Was that just a single dose?"

"It was. I assure you Mister, uh…"

"Rude is fine."

"Rude. I assure you Reno's well being is something I am very concerned with. I would never purposely overmedicate him." Max folded his fingers together before his face and leaned back a bit in his chair, still leveling his gaze at Rude.

"What are the medications you're giving him? What are they for? Is he sick?"

"I believe that is something between Reno and myself. If he wants you to know, he'll talk to you about it. Otherwise, my lips are sealed."

"I want to help him."

"Then go back to the room and try talking to him. If he doesn't answer you, let it go and enjoy the time you spend with him. You two seem very fond of each other, especially according to my driver."

Blushing across the tips of his ears, he cleared his throat lightly.

"Is there something else I can discuss with you?"

Rude began to decline but reconsidered, thinking perhaps he could use Max's influence to benefit Reno. "Reno wants a place of his own. Do you know of any place he could afford?"

Max was thoughtful for a moment. "He doesn't want to stay here?"

"No," Rude answered, shaking his head. "He really wants a place of his own; a nice place above the plate that he can call his."

"If he works for me, I think we might be able to arrange something."

"I think he wants to do this on his own, though."

Regarding him amusedly, Max smiled over steepled fingers. "And you've come to me, why? If you think I can't make it look like Reno's done this all on his own, you've completely underestimated me."

"Then we're in agreement."

"I'll have some papers brought to you in a few hours by way of Baby for properties in the area."

Rude stood, bowing slightly, and let himself out.

Again he wandered the halls of the mansion, finding the kitchen, a small TV room where he sat with the boys and watched for a bit to catch up, potentially, on where he was. As far as he could tell he was still on Gaia and it was both a comfort and a disappointment. The date hadn't changed, the season was the same, although there had been a report of a blast from a bomb that had been set at the Plathagorian reserve site. They were unsure who had set the bomb or for what reason, but there had only been two casualties and both were in the Shinra medical facility.

Rude hoped it wasn't Rufus or Tseng.

After he'd dislodged himself from the blanket of boys that had slowly crept over his lap and snuggled against him as they watched the report, Rude found his way somehow into the kitchen. Baby and Maki were shuffling around and putting together a couple of sandwiches and his stomach growled, causing both to turn around in his direction.

"Are you hungry?" Baby asked cheerily, holding up a sandwich with a rather large slice of pickle. "You can have mine."

"No, thanks," Rude chuckled, waving his hand. "I think I'll make my own for me and Reno. The offer is greatly appreciated, though." He shuffled to the counter and picked over the various lunchmeats, cheeses and condiments they'd pulled out and assembled a couple of thick sandwiches as Baby sat and chewed, eyes never leaving the tall man's back. Rude had even turned over his shoulder a couple of times, feeling the eyes on him but hadn't asked. Finally it got the better of him as he dropped the sandwiches onto plates. "Is there something you want to say, Baby?"

"Are you gonna stay here with Reno?"

"I had planned on it. Why?"

"Are you gonna move with Reno when he moves?"

"Again, I had planned on it. Why?"

The dark angel was quiet then, chewing slowly on each bite of his sandwich as Rude stared at him blankly. They stayed that way for awhile, Baby chewing as though he had a bone to pick and Rude standing and staring and waiting. Shrugging his shoulders, he sliced the sandwiches in half and picked up the plates. He hadn't taken more than two steps when Baby piped up again.

"Are you staying with him?"

Turning over his shoulder, he commented, "I already said I was."

"I mean are you staying with him. Dating him. Loving him. Being with him."

"What's this all about?"

"You're not afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid?"

"Most people are afraid. Reno's a whore. Just like me. Maki's the only one who ever stayed around with me. Are you gonna be that somebody for Reno?"

"I don't know, Baby. That's a hard question to answer, honestly. I just don't know."

"I hope you are. Before he dies. We drop like flies, boys like us. One minute you're fine and healthy and the next, dead. AIDS or some other disease. Reno needs somebody to love him."

Maki shushed the babbling cherub, gesturing him out of the kitchen. Baby followed grudgingly, nibbling at his sandwich like an oversized toddler, occasionally casting a surly look at Rude.

Shrugging it off, Rude picked up his sandwiches and headed back to the room. If he wanted answers, he would just have to talk to Reno and see what he could get out of him. Sadly, he didn't think it would be much of anything considering how quiet and reserved the redhead had been about everything. If he needed medicine, Rude didn't understand why it was he wasn't taking them unless he didn't have the money for the prescriptions. Max was apparently paying for them and, if he was, why didn't Reno take them from him? Pushing the door open, Rude entered the room, noting Reno was sitting up in the bed reading. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed.

"Brought you a sandwich. You could use some food. How's your neck?"

"It's fine," Reno said dismissively, closing the book and setting it aside. "The sandwich sounds great."

Rude took a seat beside him and handed over one of the overloaded deli delights, taking a big bite out of his own. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. Watching Reno munch hungrily on his own, Rude guessed he wasn't the only one. "So, Reno…" He paused a moment to finish chewing and swallowing. "What's with all the pills? Are you sick?"

"It's nothing."

"Yea, just like your neck is nothing. Seriously, Reno, what's going on?"

"Can we just not worry about it? Look, we have to go out apartment hunting tomorrow. I don't want to be here, I want out on my own. You should come along and give your input. You're gonna be livin' with me, you gotta like the place, too."

"Who said I was going to live with you?" Rude teased, watching the last of the sandwich disappear into Reno's mouth.

"Me," he managed around the rather large bite as he chewed. "Can't get in Shinra. Stay with me."

Rude was surprised he'd managed to understand him at all. "You could take smaller bites."

Reno shook his head emphatically. "Too good."

"Glad you're enjoying it." He took another bite of his own, chewing thoughtfully. "Hey, Reno," he posed, "you ever gonna tell me what's up with those pills?"

"Yea, sometime. Just not now. Later. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fair enough." Rude couldn't ask for a better answer, glad he'd gotten at least that much.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the pages Max had promised that listed each available property. Rude took the small stack of pages from Baby who was still giving him the strange look he'd carried in the kitchen. He shook his head and rifled through the stacks. "I hope you don't mind, but I had Max print out a list of all the available apartments in the area so we could work on finding you a place."

Reno's eyes were the size of saucers. "You did that for me?"

"Well, yea. You said you've been looking forward to a place above the plate of your own, right? Well, we should work on finding it, right?"

"Oh, Rude. Thank you." Reno wrapped his arms around Rude and squeezed him tight. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"So where should we start? Do you want somewhere close to here?"

Reno took the neatly stapled packages of papers and flipped through the addresses on the front of each one. "It looks like they're all near here, which is fine with me. I wonder if he has pictures of them." Picking the top of the stack, he set the rest in his lap and turned the pages one at a time. Rude picked up a packet of his own to look through.

"Reno, it's killing me. I don't want to push but I'm really worried about you. Please. Tell me what the pills are for." He leveled his gaze over the sunglasses and into the redhead's busy eyes. "Please?"

"They're for pain, Rude. One's a muscle relaxer, one's a pain pill, the other three I can't rightly remember to be honest. It's just to make things easier on me to move. I swear. It's nothing."

"At least I know what two of them are. That helps a little." He still wasn't sated, but at least he had something to chew on for awhile as he set back to looking over apartment listings.

Reno sat up suddenly, eyes going wide. "Rude! You told Rufus Shinra you'd be at the corporation headquarters today! Have Max call a car around for you and take you. I'll look these over and pick out my favorites and you can look at them when you get home." He shoved Rude with one hand toward the edge of the bed. "Go, go!"

Rude raised an eyebrow and handed Reno the packet he'd been inspecting. "I like this one."

With that, he wandered out of the room to Max's office.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Upon his return from the visit with Rufus and Tseng, Rude took himself back into the common room with the boys, rubbing his temples as he sat on the sofa. Once again he was covered with a blanket of boys, using their warmth and closeness as blinders. The Shinra Corporation never had him on file at any time. They had run test after test and everything had come back normal. They ran him through all of the training simulations and he'd passed with flying colors. Tseng had issued the battery of tests for new recruits and, again, he'd passed with exemplary marks. He had been hired into the Shinra Corporation on the spot with the promise that they would figure out precisely what had happened while giving him a means to money, food and shelter. Rude hadn't really minded as it was what he was doing before he'd met Reno, but it did put an entire other spin on things. He wouldn't be partnered with the spunky redhead anymore. Who, exactly, were they going to put him with? He knew he could depend on Reno, but someone else?

Although the thought had crossed his mind, he knew better than to try and get this Reno into Shinra. He had even said it himself. There was nothing Rude could do to get him out of his line of business. At least this way he'd have a means to supplement their income and help pay for the apartment they'd be sharing together, especially since they'd given him a sign on bonus of a substantial sum. Maybe then he could wean him off of making his own money and, instead, into letting Rude take care of him. Although Rude did note he wouldn't have been happy with that option if it had been posed to him instead. He found himself at a stalemate, the boys all snuggling closer as his mind raced over options.

No one had any idea who he was. It was as though he'd never existed. Would he ever make it home? Would he ever see his Reno again? What if he never got back home? Could he be happy sitting here waiting to go home to someone that might no longer exist? Someone that could, potentially, be a figment of his mind? At this point he was willing to accept anything. He could sit here and wait on a figment of his imagination when he had a warm, wonderful, willing partner waiting for him upstairs. Maybe he should just give in and love this Reno with all the passion he'd held for the Reno he knew.

They really weren't that different. This Reno was just as wonderful as the other Reno. He'd had time with the other Reno he hadn't had with this one, that was true, but this Reno seemed to fill in gaps the other Reno hadn't. Rude was certain the same would be true for the opposite as well. Was it cheating if he gave in? Would Reno forgive him if he did give in, especially if he ever got home? But would he ever get home again?

He rubbed a hand over the top of his head, catching himself in a logic loop. The boys had steadily pressed and prodded him until he was lying on the sofa with each of them draped over or snuggled in against him. He hadn't noticed some of them asking quietly if he was okay and he managed a small smile, nodding at them and making little words of affirmation. He was okay, he had just had a bad day and would be better tomorrow. They seemed okay with that but didn't stray far. One of them brought him warmed remnants of dinner and he accepted it gratefully, taking down the entire plate full of food in a short amount of time. He still wasn't ready to go upstairs and face Reno until he had some sort of answer or at least something he wasn't waffling on, but he knew the redhead would be sitting upstairs and wondering about him.

It was a moot point since he didn't really have an answer anyway.

Rude gave a deep sigh, nestling into the nest of bodies around him. Strangely enough, it really was comforting to have them all near and nuzzling and concerned. Much like Reno would be. He prodded himself to get up off the sofa and go upstairs. He could always talk to the kid about what he was thinking. He didn't get much beyond thinking, however, as he drifted off to sleep, the warmth of many bodies sucking him under.

He awoke to a gentle hand shaking his shoulder, all of the boys gone save for Baby. "Rude? You okay? You were making noises."

"Yea, Baby, I'm fine. Just… having…" Rude shook his head and sat up on the sofa, rubbing his eyes. "It's a long story."

The cherub perched on the edge of the sofa beside him, dropping a hand on a large knee. "Try me. I've always been told I'm a good listener."

Rude flashed him a look of confusion. "You sure you wanna hear it?"

Baby nodded emphatically. "Of course I do."

"I went to Shinra today," Rude began warily. "They told me they still had never heard of me, put me through a battery of tests and training and more tests and physicals. They hired me with the promise they would figure out what had happened to me. Baby, I'm seriously wondering if I just made that other stuff up and maybe if there's something… I don't know."

The boy made a soft noise of understanding, nodding, but saying nothing.

"Is it possible to make these things up? Is it possible to just imagine an entirely fictional life that never existed? And if it is, why? Why would I make something like this up? Why would I make up an entire life, an entire world, a whole new cast of characters that aren't new? I've known you and Maki, Reno, Max, Rufus and Tseng… I've worked for Shinra. Why would I make something like this up?"

Baby was quiet, contemplating. "Maybe it's not what you are seeing the same, but what's different."

Rude blinked, confusion wrinkling his brow. "I don't follow."

"Well, you've been telling me all of the things that are the same. Maybe it's what's different that makes the difference. Like Reno. You said you worked with him at Shinra before. What's different?"

Rude contemplated before answering. "He's working as a whore instead of as a Turk at Shinra."

"Right. What would make that important to you?"

Again the man was quiet, mulling the thoughts over before answering. When he did, it was soft and quiet. "I wanted to save him."

"And are you saving him now?"

Rude nodded. "I've got an amazing man upstairs in a bed who swears he'll love me, take care of me, be there for me… but I'm convinced that there's another him waiting on me out there somewhere. What if there is? What if there's another Reno? What if I go home to him tomorrow? Where does that leave this Reno? I've never been this damned confused in my life. Do I go upstairs and live my life with this one and risk losing the other or do I risk losing this one because of a phantom in my head?"

Baby waited until he dropped off, pressing his shoulder against Rude's. "All this Reno asks is that you love him for the time that you're here. He'd rather have had that love for a small amount of time and have you go home where you're happy than to have never had it at all. I said something like that to Maki when he and I got together."

"You seriously think he's going to just let me walk away?"

"Look, I'm going to level with you, Rude. He doesn't have much time left. He's sick and he hasn't been taking his medication."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" He turned, wrapping massive paws around pencil thin arms. "Please. If you know, tell me."

"I can't tell you exactly because Reno made me promise, Rude… but… he wants you to come to the decision on your own, not because he's sick. When he makes those jokes, the ones about dying, he's serious. He's not kidding. He knows he's on borrowed time, Rude. Please. Let him have it before he goes. He deserves it."

Rude nodded. "He does deserve something good, doesn't he?"

"At least as long as you're still here. If you have to go, you have to go, but at least he had something to make him happy."

Another nod of the bald head. "I'm going to go upstairs and talk to him a little bit. Thanks for the ear, Baby."

"Told you I'm a good listener!" Baby chirped, grinning in chibified cuteness. "The walls are thick."

"The walls… what?" Rude turned back over his shoulder with a confused expression.

"Yea," the boy grinned. "So no one can hear you if he screams." He was grinning madly, wiggling in place. "Give it to him good."

Rude shook his head, turning back toward the entryway and made his way back upstairs. He had barely made it through the door before Reno pounced him, waving a pack of papers under his nose.

"I got it right here, Rude. Made some calls today an' we're goin' apartment huntin' tomorrow afternoon. Tried to make it during the day, but she said she wasn't available until evening-ish. Look, I got a schedule all plotted out." He maneuvered Rude to a chair and sat him in it, pushing a sheet of paper in front of him before sitting opposite him and leaning across the table. Rude opened his mouth and promptly closed it again.

"It sounds great, Reno, but I should tell you something."

Reno's face fell and he swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"They hired me on at Shinra, Reno. I can't go out looking for apartments until after five. These first two appointments aren't going to work." Brown eyes sought blue, creased at the corners with worry. "Can you reschedule?"

Reno laughed lightly. "Oh, is that all?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Yea, yea. I can reschedule. No problem." He breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back in his chair. "I thought it was going to be somethin' bad like… like you were goin' home tomorrow or somethin'."

"No, they still have no idea who I am or where I came from. They promised, though, that they'd find out where I came from and how to send me back, but that's going to be awhile I'm sure."

"What are the chances they're going to figure it out?" Reno leaned forward again, toying with a stray bit of paper from his notebook that had fallen loose on the table. Anything to keep his hands busy.

"Tseng really didn't give me anything. That generally means chances are pretty damned slim." Rude rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "Say, Reno… you think maybe I just made that other stuff up somehow?"

Reno leveled a look of complete disbelief at his bunkmate. "About the other Reno? Hell no. How the hell would y'have known me like that an' how could y'have come up with the stuff y'had? Nah, Rude, think ya are from somewhere else."

"So what about the other Reno. You think I'll ever get back home to him?" He couldn't bring his eyes to meet the other's.

"You think you'll get home t'him?"

"Someday."

"Then you will."

"So what do I do in the meantime?"

"Whaddya mean?"

Rude shrugged. "Well, about… us." Although he had brought his eyes up with the previous question, they dropped again with this one.

"Us? Is there an us?"

"I'd like there to be."

Reno's head snapped up. "Yea?"

"Yea," he admitted softly. "Anything I could say about it sounds… well, wrong."

"So is it just because you don't know if you'll ever get home again?"

It was a fair question, but Rude didn't want to hear it. "Yes and no. Look, you're not a second prize. I know that's what you're thinking. You're like the same person and I can't help but see similarities between the two of you and the differences… Well, hell, depending on Reno's mood he could be just like you or completely opposite. He's a little…"

"Moody?"

"Yea. So you can see why it's so hard on me?"

Reno nodded, running his fingertips over Rude's knuckles. "Yea, I can see it. I've been able t'see it. You got the hots for me an' been holdin' out for your lover. Man, I can respect that. Even if I wouldn't hold y'to that, he might. Look, we don't have t'do anythin' if y'don't wanna, Rude. I want love like that. Love that would at least consider my feelings, y'know? I want you. I want you bad, but… I gotta respect it." He looked up into the soft brown eyes, smiling gently. "I can take care of myself, yanno."

"I know."

"Then y'wanna stick around for other reasons."

"Yea. You need me. It's not that you can't take care of yourself. I know you can do that, but… I kinda wanna see where this could go. You know?"

"I do know. Told ya. Been wanting someone like you for all my life, just always saw 'em either with less muscle an' more hair or with big tits and more hip."

"And more hair."

Reno laughed. "Yea, more hair. Bald chicks are scary."

Rude chuckled, placing his off hand overtop Reno's. "So can we give it a shot? See where this goes?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

They were silent for a long time, simply enjoying the touch they shared across the table, hands clasped over the stack of apartments Reno had hand selected.

"So which of these places did you like?" Rude asked, not taking his hand from Reno's until the redhead moved on his own. Picking himself up from the table, he reseated himself in Rude's lap, fanning out the stacks.

"There's only four of 'em. One you handed me. Actually think I like that one the best. Pretty damned spacious an' within my budget, yanno? I could even live with the colours."

Rude flipped through the other three, returning to the first. "We'll look at them all, but I like this one best."

Reno hummed an affirmative, settling into Rude's lap and taking a hand in his, pressing kisses along his knuckles. They sat that way for quite some time, still just enjoying the company of one another and touching innocently for the contact. Occasionally Reno would press kisses on the backs of Rude's hands and wrists, but he didn't push.

Rude was still caught between the two choices, brow furrowing as he attempted to make reason out of chaos. Getting back to his world was a big 'if' and he didn't want to live his entire life alone if it was to be spent here, especially since he had Reno. If he did get back to his world, he need only explain things to Reno and they could work things through, he was sure of it. This Reno needed him, especially if his situation was as grave as Baby had made it sound. Rude took a cleansing breath, releasing it as a sigh and scooped Reno into his arms, carrying him to bed and tucking him in before crawling in beside him.

"What time do you have to be to work in the morning?" Nimble fingers picked up the alarm, pressing buttons to set the time.

"I should be up at six so I can be there by eight."

Reno punched the buttons, turning on the device once he'd had it stored, then turned and nestled into Rude's arms. He wrapped himself around the muscled frame, tucking his head under a strong jaw. "Night, lover."

Rude breathed in his scent, so familiar and pulled him in tighter. "Night."


	13. Chapter 13

Each of the apartments Max had sent them papers for, ruling out one after the other as they went along. Reno carried each of the listings and a checklist, crossing off one thing after another and, in the end, they'd decided to move into the apartment Rude had selected out of the stack. Having most of Reno's possessions already boxed, they'd paid the deposit and the first month's rent with the money Reno had saved, put down the deposit on the furniture they'd needed with Rude's sign on bonus, moved the gifted furniture Max had given them and had enough left over to stock the cupboard and refrigerator with food. All of the boys had helped them move into their new place, leaving behind trinkets as was their tradition for anyone leaving home. Before they left, they'd given Reno his last boypile and fixed Rude and Reno dinner in bed, insisting it be eaten in bed and in the buff. Rude was unamused but complied anyway, wanting the move to be special for Reno. As they tucked into bed, the boys all left, one by one, until only Maki and Baby remained. Baby had served dinner on trays so nothing would spill on his gifted bedding. "Do you need anything, guys?"

"I think we're good, Baby. Thanks." Reno shoveled a bite into his mouth, eyes widening appreciably. "Wow, this is really great!"

Baby grinned, pressing into Maki's side. "We're going now. If you need anything, call me, okay?" They made their way out, making sure the door was closed behind them.

With everyone gone, Rude could finally give a sigh of relief. "So. What do you think of your new place?"

"It's awesome, Rude! Completely friggin' awesome, yo! I love it. Look at this place! It's, like… it's home! Gods, Rude, this is what I've always wanted! No holes in the wall, walls thicker than paper, it's warm… I have food in my stomach…" He swallowed the last bite of his dinner, causing Rude to look down at his plate in wonder. He was only a third of the way through. "I don't have to live with Max… and I have you." Pushing his tray off to the side, Reno curled around Rude's arm as he ate, snuggling.

"So you're happy?"

"Oh, Gods, you have no idea!" The redhead was practically beaming, the grin spreading further than Rude thought was humanly possible. He'd never seen Reno smile like that and it brought a smile to his own lips as he worked through his plate. After awhile, he nuzzled closer, grinning coquettishly and batting his eyelashes. "So can we celebrate?"

"What did you have in mind?" Rude spoke around a rather large bite of beef.

"Dunno. Got a bottle of wine if y'want."

"Sounds like a plan."

He dropped from the bed, shuffling to the kitchen stiffly and returned with the bottle and glasses. "Port. Personal favorite. It's like drinking a dessert."

Rude held out his hand for a glass, waiting until Reno had poured both before toasting. "To happiness."

"To happiness," Reno repeated, taking a drink from his glass and then snuggling into Rude's side again. A large arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"I can't believe we found this place so quick."

"Shocked it was ready for us t'move into so fast."

"And that we got all this stuff with no problems. I think it was meant to be."

"Yea. Meant t'be." Reno leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Rude's lips. "So… can we celebrate?" He eyed Rude's tray out of the corner of his eye, still pressed nose to nose. Seeing it was empty, he pushed it off to the side for emphasis.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked again, the bare essence of a smile piquing one corner of his mouth.

"Mmnn, was kinda hopin' y'could figure that one out for yourself," Reno purred seductively, crawling slowly forward until he was straddling Rude's lap. "Comeon, Rude. It's a big day. I wanna celebrate. Please?"

He reached for his tray, unable to touch it. "The trays need to go off the bed onto the floor. I am not cleaning it up if they get spilled."

Reno wiggled, handing his glass to Rude, and removed the trays to the floor before climbing back into his awaiting lap. "Now?"

"The wine on the sheets?"

Reno whined, setting both glasses onto the bedside table. "Now?" he asked again, a bit more irritably.

Rude rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Lube?"

He scurried across the bed, retrieving a bottle and a condom from the drawer. "Okay. Now?"

Rude offered a warm, sweet kiss and Reno melted into him, returning the sentimental gesture. As he pulled back, Rude placed a finger over the pouting lips and worked his way out from under Reno and sauntered across the room. Heaving a deep sigh, Reno threw himself flat back against the bed, sprawling across the top and rolling his eyes. "We're never gonna, are we?"

Rude grinned, twisting the dial on the light switch, dimming the lights. Flicking the button for the CD player, Rude made his return to the bed as soft, sensual jazz played for mood music. As he crawled back onto the bed he gave a firm lick to the bare thigh. Reno's head shot up, shocked at the forward gesture, blinking at the grinning bald man beside him. The irritation faded, leaving behind a warm smile and outstretched arms. Rude snorted softly, rolling into the redhead's embrace, pressing nose to nose and kissing him gently. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around the thin frame, pulling him in so every inch could touch the other and offered a deep kiss. Reno's lips parted, soft and giving, allowing access as their tongues danced along one another in long strokes accompanied by soft moans of long denied passion. Pale fingers danced across tattooed flesh, touching, kneading, and pressing against the back of his neck. He'd been waiting for this; to touch, to feel. "Rude…."

He gave a soft reply in return, lipping along his jaw line and down his neck and shoulder. Reno arched back with a soft exhale of breath, eyes drifting closed again to focus on each pressed kiss, each electric shiver from warm lips canvassing exposed flesh. Winding along his chest and ribs with moistened lips, Rude drew long paths down the mewling redhead's sides with gentle fingertips that raised gooseflesh. The muscles of the relaxed frame tensed underneath him as he worked over his soft belly with tongue and teeth and lips. Slowly, teasingly, he worked closer and closer to Reno's swollen member, making occasional contact with just the tip of his tongue in glancing strikes until he'd covered each hip and thigh with kisses. Resting his cheek against a trembling thigh, Rude drew lackadaisical circles along his sides and abdominals, smiling with each twitch and tremor it drew from him. "Are you going to make me wear that thing?" he asked, gesturing toward the condom. "Maybe something flavored?"

"You want flavored, I got flavored. I also got six months wortha test results if y'wanna see 'em. Don't know if you're clean or not, though."

"Only ever been with you before."

"Y're not gonna tell me y're a virgin, Rude. Not gonna believe it if y'do."

"I'm not a virgin, I've just only ever been with you."

His brow furrowed and he sat up, looking at Rude in confusion for a minute before he laughed lightly and shook his head. "Oh, I get it. Only ever been with Reno before. Gotcha. If y'trust the test results, y'don't have t'wear the rubber."

"How long has it been since you were tested?"

"Right before I pulled your ass outta that alley. Been with a few clients since then an' condoms aren't perfect."

"Ever had one break?"

"Nope. Only ever twice an' they were both with Ryun. Always check 'em, too."

"You're lucky."

"No shit."

They lay with one another, Rude still tracing swirls across Reno's body as he considered. The results were new but he'd been with clients since the test. No condom was proof that he was protected against any form of sexually transmitted diseases. Even though none had ever broken, he could still end up with something even though the chances were less likely. "You ever give head without a condom?"

"Hell no! I don't wanna die before my time, man."

Rude nodded. If Reno didn't want to die before his time, he should consider a new line of work, but he knew it was a dead horse he'd been beating and so he left it alone.

Once they'd finished, Reno drew lazy circles on the back of Rude's head with a fingertip. "Love you."

Rude snorted softly, still attempting to catch his breath. "Love you, too."

His eyes finally closed and he nuzzled in against Reno's neck, breathing him in. "You always smell so good."

"It's a trademark."

"Yea, and it's mine."

"Yea. It's yours. All yours. Love you, Rude."

"And I love you, Reno. What's up with all the mush all of a sudden?"

Reno shrugged, rolling Rude onto his side. "Just wanna cuddle, yo."

Rude's brow furrowed as he wrapped himself around Reno and tugged him in close. "What's up?"

"Nothin'," he shrugged again, nuzzling into Rude's chest. "Love bein' here. Feel so safe here with you. In your arms."

Rude made a soft noise of agreement, completely strung out in post-coital bliss.

"S'fate that brought y'here t'me. S'fate. Was supposed t'die here w'you. Be w'you until… until I died. Didn't have t'die before m'time… didn't have t'die in the arms of a stranger. Didn't have t'die… didn't have t'die… alone."

Rude blinked hard, tipping Reno's chin up so he could meet his eyes. "What's all this talk about dying?"

"'Case y'can't tell, Rude, m'dyin'. Been dyin' for a long time, yo, an'… it's finally catchin' up w'me."

"Reno, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Remember y'asked me awhile ago about the pills I was takin'? Asked if I'd tell ya why an' whatfor? 'Member?"

Rude nodded. "Yea, I remember."

"Y'wanna know?"

"Yes! Tell me! What are all those pills? What is it for? What causes the problem? What can we do to fix it? How… where… what doctors?" His brain was ajumble for the questions he wanted answered, trying to pull Reno back to look at him. The redhead clung all the more desperately to Rude's chest.

"I'll tell ya, just lemme cuddle ya." He pulled the blankets up over them before nestling into Rude's chest. "See, got a disease that won't always kill ya but can lead to something that does kill ya. Didn't catch mine until late in life an' the drugs are just expensive as all hell. Plus y'gotta remember t'take 'em every day an'…" Reno wriggled closer to Rude. "Hold me, will ya?"

Rude complied, wrapping him in a bear hug. "Still listening."

"Haven't been takin' my meds like I should… haven't been goin' t'the doctor like I should an' been havin' kidney and heart problems for a few years now. Not t'mention the brain fog. Not always good, yanno? So… M'not gonna live much longer, yo. Just… just not."

"Reno, I'm sure you've got a lot of life left in you. You seem so… alive. You're not going anywhere on me anytime soon."

He was starting to sound sleepy and gave a heavy yawn. "Yea, well, m'kinda… just real tired. Tired of… all everything an'… if I let it go… s'gonna fall out from under me like everything does, right? Rather end it right here an' still have somethin' good t'end it on, yanno?"

"Reno… what are you saying?"

"M'tired, Rude."

"Then get some rest." The panic was rising in his voice as his brain caught onto the train of logic. "We can talk in the morning."

"Got everythin' I wanted, Rude. Apartment on the plate, full belly of food, nice soft bed an' a wonderful lover. Rude… m'so happy. Never felt this happy before, Rude. Never once, an'… an'… I… I love you… Rude…"

"Reno, you can't just give up on me like that! We just got started! We don't even know if we can make this place work out for us yet. Come on, you just need some rest. Let's sleep and we can talk in the morning."

Reno was quiet for a long time, his breathing slow and steady. "I love you, Rude," he whispered finally.

"I love you, too, Reno."

He sighed a heavy sigh, body relaxing entirely. Rude lay with him wrapped in his arms for quite awhile before he realized Reno's chest was no longer rising and falling. He blinked a few times, wondering if he was just being paranoid. "Reno?"

No response.

"Reno. Reno, you gotta answer me, Reno." Rude rolled the completely limp form onto the bed beside him, patting his face. "Reno, wake up. Come on, this isn't funny. You can't just talk about dying on me like that and go to sleep this sound. Reno, come on."

Finding that didn't work, he grabbed both shoulders, shaking him soundly. "Reno, wake up! This isn't funny!"

Rude's bottom lip wibbled and he stared at the once living rag doll on the bed. He was in shock, lying there and staring stupidly. He's dead. He's really gone. He… he left me… all alone…

Brain kicking into overdrive, Rude checked for a pulse. Finding not a single quiver, he began cardio pulmonary resuscitation. Finding it was doing no good, he scrambled for the telephone, dialing for an ambulance before returning to work. He realized it was futile after ten minutes and rearranged the body on the bed, covering him with the sheet and curling up beside him. When the emergency technicians knocked on the door, Rude wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, letting them inside. He waited in the living room of their posh little apartment, staring at all of the things around him and thinking how absolutely frivolous they were, how he would give them all away if he could just see those smiling eyes again. He was numb and dumb as they left, giving their condolences and saying they would call the coroner. Rude nodded and closed the door behind them, simply crawling back into bed with his lover, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in red tresses. It was several moments before the numb wore off and he could actually feel again. Squeezing his arms around the limp frame as tight as he could, Rude loosed a lament from the depths of his soul, crying freely over red spikes, hugging him close and petting his back as though any motion he made could soothe his little lover's soul to eternal rest. Ever so faintly, he thought he could hear Reno's voice calling his name.

"I love you, Reno," he whispered through the wracking sobs, nuzzling him gently. "I love you."


	14. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

"Love you, Rude," Reno murmured, curled up beside him on the hospital bed as he smoothed his thumbs over pliant skin. He sniffled hard, nuzzling against his chin and swallowing the hard lump that had formed in his throat. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment, having spent the better part of the last month sitting by Rude's bedside and praying to anyone and anything that Rude would wake up.

The hospital staff had filled Reno's head full of pleasant lies while the wounded redhead had lain recovering in bed. It was only once he realized they were lying that he spent the better part of a week escaping his bed to sit at Rude's to touch and talk to him, fighting as they'd tried to make him return to his bed at night. Eventually they'd moved his bed in with Rude's for the remaining week Reno had been in the ward. While it didn't keep him in bed, they at least had an easier time getting him to go back to it each time they found him out of it. He'd continued his visits even after he'd recovered fully from his own injuries. The last two weeks they'd had to literally lock the ward to keep Reno out after visiting hours. He'd refused to leave on more than one occasion; the only thing that convinced him was the doctors threatening to inject him with a sedative. With his phobia of needles, Reno had obliged, sleeping in the hall outside the ward until they'd put a stop to that.

Reno had spent countless hours talking or reading or sitting and watching the news with his lover, some form of touch or contact never leaving as long as Reno was with him. He'd kept him posted about the status of their new room together; the colors he'd painted it as soon as it was ready, the bed he'd bought using some of his savings, the sheets and comforter he'd told him he couldn't wait for them to share. He'd even chanced to slip into bed with his lover on a few occasions and tried to bring him around with kisses and sensual touch, but the nurses had stopped him the two times he'd tried, even though he swore he'd gotten a reaction.

After Reno had gotten word they were turning off the machines three days ago, they couldn't make him leave and Tseng ordered they let Reno stay the night in the ward with him. They'd hoped it would have brought the comatose Turk back to consciousness. Now that Reno was saying his final goodbyes he was convinced it was simply because they didn't want to train someone new to take Rude's place as opposed to any benefit to his wellbeing. For the last three days the gaunt boy had attached himself to Rude's side and refused to be pried from the bed until they'd sedated him and removed the rails to make two beds into one. From that time on, he'd been curled against Rude's side, clinging to him and talking to him when he was awake and murmuring when he slept. Anyone who tried to move him met with extreme resistance and soon the hospital staff simply worked around him, only asking him to shift so they could check things they needed to check.

He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to tell his lover goodbye and he would be DAMNED if they were going to rush it, even though they had tried. Tseng had eventually pulled the door closed and stood in front of the windows, ushering all doctors and nurses outside so Reno could properly say goodbye without someone listening in on them. He knew he would demand the same privacy if it were his lover in there on his deathbed. Squaring his shoulders, he blocked as much of the window off as possible, threatening to keep them out of the room by force if they challenged him.

Reno straddled his lover, pressing his head in against his chest to hear the steady pounding of his heart. It was hard to believe Rude couldn't just wake up and everything would be a moot point. Reno wouldn't have to say goodbye, Rude wouldn't have to die and Tseng wouldn't have to give him a new partner. They'd be alright again, everything could go back to normal and they could go back to loving just like they always had. The worst part is no one would understand why Reno was so heartbroken over his partner. No one could know they were lovers out of fear of termination or reassignment. He could already see the eyes on him when they'd managed to get him away from Rude and into the shower. People were staring at him as though he'd gone quite mad, not understanding how the bond between them could have been so strong. He also wasn't looking forward to people asking questions about them. He knew full well people were going to ask if they had been lovers and Reno wasn't of any mind to deny it. If Rude was dead, they couldn't say anything and then, at least, they'd have their answer why he was torn up so badly inside. Knowing Tseng couldn't hold them outside for long, Reno pressed his weight against the barrel chest, cupping Rude's face in his hands.

"S'not easy on me sayin' goodbye, Big Man. Y'know… y'just wake yourself up right now an' we ain't gotta do this, yo. Can just go back t'the way we were an'…" His voice cracked and Reno coughed, sniffing hard. "Rude, baby, if you can hear me, they're gonna turn off the machines, Rude. They're gonna turn 'em all off an' that means you're gonna have t'breathe on your own. Gonna have'ta wake up an'… an'… An' Rude you CAN'T leave me alone!" he wailed, butting his head against the bottom of Rude's chin. "M'bein' fuckin' selfish, yo. Don't WANNA do this shit without ya!"

The tears were falling freely, running down his face in miniature rivers as he shook and sobbed against the completely oblivious frame beneath him. "Rude, I understand y'took all that damage, I understood y'protected me, Rude an'… an' damnit, M'not as strong as you are. Can't fuckin' do this shit without ya, man! Baby. Lover. Please. Please come back to me. Stay with me. Don't go. Don't go away! I didn't come through that fuckin' reactor blast just t'lose ya. Didn't go through all the fightin' t'just come here an' watch ya leave me like this like… like y'don't fuckin' care I'm sitting right the fuck here an' waitin' for ya. Rude, damnit, I love you an' y'can't just walk out on me like this! Rude! Y'gotta hear me, Rude! S'm'last hope! They're gonna fuckin' kill ya if I don't! PLEASE!"

He fell forward, wailing and curled into a wad over Rude's body as Tseng allowed the nurses and doctors back inside the room. Everyone else, however, was kept out in similar fashion as before, only this time he drew his handgun in threat as the door closed behind him. Reno only lay and chanted Rude's name over and over again, clinging to him and crying huge, fat tears as the doctors turned off the machines one by one, finally ending in silence broken only by the flat line hum and Reno's soft sobs.


	15. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

"I thought for sure the television reports and having Reno in here talking to him would bring him around."

"There aren't always reasons for someone being in a coma, Sir, or coming out of it and sometimes they just never do. No one knows why it happens that way, it just does."

"It just doesn't seem fair, especially to poor Reno. Look at him. He's a mess. Has he even left the room in the last three days?" Rufus looked through the small window in the room and stared at Reno sprawled over Rude.

"No. They can't get him to leave Rude's side. Honestly, Sir, I don't want him to. He needs to grieve, to mourn, before we turn the machines off. We can't force this thing on him. He has to come to terms," Tseng admitted softly, watching as Reno shifted, mouth open and drooling. Had he been in the room, he would have heard the redhead snoring for what had been his first deep sleep in over forty-eight hours.

"Are you making him leave before they turn them off?" Blue eyes remained riveted to the scene as he spoke.

"Absolutely not. He needs to be there when it's done. I would ask nothing less for my lover if I were to be in Rude's position. I'm sure he'd want it that way." Dark eyes turned to those of his employer as he pushed away from the door. "He's only got a small amount of time left. I figure it's best just to leave them alone and let Reno sort himself out. I can't imagine being in his place. I would want to die."

Rufus nodded slowly, turning reluctantly away from the room. "Keep me posted. I'd like to be here when they…" He stopped, eyes lowering to the floor. He only waited a minute before turning on his heel and walking down the hall. Tseng stayed for only a moment longer, looking in on Reno once again before following the President's retreating form.

Snorting hard, Reno woke himself from the deep sleep, startling and scrambling to look over Rude's complacent face. "Fuck, sorry, Rude, baby… Fell asleep again. Shit." He ran a hand over his face, wriggling closer and curling up against his side. "Wha' was I sayin', now? Somethin'… somethin' about… Ah, fuck, I don't 'member." He was still sleepy, his speech slurring more than normal. "Rude, can't keep doin' all this shit, man. Can't. So tired an'…" He startled again, feeling himself drift off. Sitting up, he smoothed his hands over Rude's face and looked down on him lovingly. "Rude? Rude. Rude, y'gotta listen t'me. Come back t'me, Rude. Come home t'me. Dunno where you're at, Big Man, but… but y'gotta come home now, Rude. Love you. Can't throw y'away now, can I? Got a lot of stuff t'do. Already told ya 'bout the room an' how I painted it an' the bed I had shipped in. Got us a few weird looks, it did. People been askin' where you're gonna sleep an' I just tell 'em at the foot of the bed. People seem t'think that's real funny."

Reno smiled down at the slumbering lump, hands still rubbing at the lax muscles. "I understand if y'gotta go, Rude. I do. Not gonna like it an' probably gonna cry pretty damned hard when y'do, yo, but… but Rude… I don't want ya to. Wanna be able t'sleep with ya in that little place all our own, yo, an' slide between those silk sheets an'… oh, Rude, they're like comin' home to a new lover. Only slept in the bed for a couple hours for a nap. Can't wait for y't'come home an' try 'em out with me. Wait 'til y'see where I hung those paintings I did, Rude. They're gorgeous on those honey coloured walls like your eyes… You'll love it, I swear."

Reno's eyes roved and he sighed heavily. "We're never gonna, are we? We're never gonna fuck between those sheets are we, Rude? You've given up on me, haven't ya?" He gave another disappointed sigh, cradling Rude's head in his hands. "Baby, I understand, but I don't have t'like it." Tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing on the thin hospital gown covering Rude's chest. "Love you, baby. Love you so much. S'gonna be so hard t'let you go." He nestled down against him, nuzzling. "M'just gonna lay here with ya an' enjoy the time we got left, yo. Gonna stay right here with ya until it's done."

He lay and chattered at Rude until the medical staff came in, one of the nurses soothing him gently as they switched off life support. Reno had taken a perch on Rude's chest, muttering soothing words and his lover's name until the machine flat lined. It was only at that point Reno broke down, burying his face in Rude's chest. He barely heard as they began exiting the room to leave him his goodbyes, turning off the alarm as they exited.

Reno smiled through his tears. "Thank you, baby, for protecting me, for shielding me, for loving me like you did. M'never gonna forget ya, Rude. My strength, my lover, my life. Y'coulda come back, yanno. Woulda… woulda made this easier." He broke down again, burying his face in Rude's chest.

Rude's chest hitched and he gave a twitch, startling the confused redhead. "Rude?"

Again there was silence and no movement.

Reno returned to his curled position against his lover, pressing his ear into his chest. Very faintly he picked up on the sound of a fluttering heartbeat. His eyes flew open and he rubbed at the closed eyes and lips. "Rude? Rude, you in there?"

A stuttered moan crept past his lips and his body gave another shudder. Reno's eyes went wide and he pressed his head in against Rude's chest, laughing in frightened relief. "You're in there! You're… you're fighting back! Rude!?" Red-rimmed eyes scanned his face for any form of life as he clung desperately to the last straw he clenched in his fist. "Rude?"

A burbled cry, although soft, hissed past lips long closed and Reno jack-knifed out of the bed, running to the door and hanging himself through the doorway. "HE'S AWAKE! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S NOT DEAD!" he bellowed through the halls, calling anyone and everyone he could possibly rouse to help. "RUDE'S ALIVE!" He left the door swinging behind him and clambered back into the bed, straddling Rude's lap. "Come on, Rude! Fight! Come back! Come for me! I'm right here!"

Very faintly and very clumsily, Rude made the first coherent sound he'd made in six weeks. "Rrrnnn…uhhhh."

"Say it again, Rude! Say it again! Say my name. I'm right here. I'm here, baby!"

A pair of nurses had come back through the door, watching and waiting.

"Say it again!" Reno yelled, grabbing the hospital gown between his hands and jerking it hard. "Say my name!"

"Rrrrrnnnnnuhhho."

"RUDE! FUCK YEA! COME ON, MOTHERFUCKER! OPEN THOSE BEAUTIFUL BROWN EYES!" He was nearly hysterical, still tugging on the thin gown. He could feel it giving under his fingers as two small holes started in the fabric around his fingernails. "Open your eyes! Come on, baby, come on!"

Rude's eyelids twitched and opened only slits but it was enough. Reno had buried himself in Rude's chest again, screaming and crying as more and more doctors and nurses and now confused passersby entered the room.

The first two nurses in the room had started checking his vitals as best they could around the sobbing redhead draped over his chest. He chanted Rude's name over and over again, nearly squealing in delight as one massive arm closed over his shoulders and squeezed him in tight. "Rrrrnnnnuuuh…"

"Yea, baby. Yea. M'right here, yo. Right here. Gods, Rude, been waitin' for you. Welcome back, baby! Welcome home!"


	16. Epilogue 3

Epilogue 3

Doctor's log 06200536

Subject(s):

(blacked out)- A

(blacked out)- B

(blacked out)- C

(blacked out)- D

Subjects were put into an induced catatonic state using a combination of ethanol, scopolamine and sodium thiopental mixed with secobarbitol, perphenazine, Mako and very trace amounts of Jenova cells, a substance we will call "Chemical X", henceforth referred to as "X". All subjects were given simultaneous injections of X at 18:00:00 and were placed in standard bedding. Cameras were set for each subject and one camera to review overall activity in the entire room. Subjects had varied results, as was expected.

Subject A showed a severe reaction to X, resulting in emergency treatment and resuscitation, terminating the experiment. After treatment has concluded and subject undergoes a series of tests and a full physical, they will be released from the program. Tapes made during sleep session shall be reviewed and notated. EKG and EEG results will be reviewed and documented.

Subject B showed no signs outside of extreme sleepiness and deep, restful sleep. He was released upon rousing from the serum and undergoing a full physical. No notable changes were observed in the subject. Tapes of the sleep session shall be reviewed and notated. EKG and EEG results will be reviewed and documented.

Subject C showed no signs of duress until hour 4:23:06 of the experiment, hour 22:23:06. The activity was only notated from 22:23:06 through 22:46:36. Subject experienced slight tremors and increased rapid eye movement. Similar results were documented at the time of 01:22:19 through 01:42:46. During the tremors, vocalizations could be heard, although it was not coherent. Tapes of the sleep session shall be reviewed and notated. EKG and EEG results will be reviewed and documented.

Subject D showed the most signs of duress, similar experiences to subject C with tremors and increased rapid eye movement. These fits were documented at 22:23:08 through 22:45:19, 01:45:26 through 02:14:03, 04:14: 09 through 04:34:45, 06:44:02 through 06:54:00, and 08:02:06 through 0 9:12:18. During the tremors, vocalizations could be heard, although it was not coherent. Tapes of the sleep session shall be reviewed and notated. EKG and EEG results will be reviewed and documented.


End file.
